


The Post-it Note Story

by bexhl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Dating, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexhl/pseuds/bexhl
Summary: Louis was heartbroken when his boyfriend, Mark, left him one day. No explanations, nothing, just left and it was like he'd vanished from the face of the planet. Louis swore no-one would hurt him again. He was done with love. Until one day a curly haired stranger left him a post-it stuck to his car window asking him for a date. Could he let himself trust again, even love again?





	1. Chapter 1

There’s this coffee shop that Louis likes to go to. It’s not far from his flat and its cosy and warm. It’s not a chain, which he likes, and he has a seat that he always like to sit in. It’s by the window but away from the door, so there’s no draughts. He takes his laptop with him. He sits it open on the table in front of him, next to his tea and his muffin. His phone on silent next to him so that it doesn’t disturb him. His headphones nearby in case the chatter of the people around him distracts him. He goes as far as opening a new document on his computer but never gets any further. Instead he watches people. He does it discreetly so they don’t notice him. He’s not a creep. He just likes watching people going about their normal lives.

Of course, it depends what time of day it is to what sort of people are around. If its early, there’s the people on their way to work. Dressed in suits, usually on their own, maybe engrossed on their phone, these are the least interesting to Louis. Luckily, it’s not that often that he’s up to see them.

After the workers come the mothers. These Louis enjoys watching. He likes babies. He’s good with them. Well he had to be, he has 4 sisters and one brother, all younger so of course he helped out. Enjoyed it even. Can’t wait till children could be part of his life, far in the future of course.

Afternoons though, he likes these best. After the lunchtime rush has passed. People are relaxed and reading the paper. Some have their laptops like him, though they’re usually working, unlike him. Reading newspapers or books. Engrossed in their phone or chatting to a friend. These are the best people to watch. Louis is lucky that he has afternoons free. He doesn’t work till later so he’s free to idle away afternoons drinking tea, sneaking outside for a sneaky cigarette and fooling himself that he’s actually doing some work.

It was October. There were Halloween decorations in the window and pumpkins on the counter. Louis dumped his bag and laptop by his usual table by the window and went to the counter to order a drink.

‘Usual?’ The guy behind the counter asked. He was a nice guy called Liam. Louis thought he was in charge. He seemed much older than he looked. Louis called him ‘daddy coffee shop’ while he watched him go about his job.

‘Please, mate,’ Louis replied, pushing his fringe of his face. It was so windy outside; his hair was a state. ‘Can I get a brownie too?’ He fumbled for his wallet, easing it from his jeans pocket and handing over some money. He put his change in the tip cup.

‘Course. I’ll bring it over.’ Liam said. He nodded his head across to Louis; usual table and gave him the ghost of a wink.

‘Cheers bud,’ Louis said, going to sit down with a grin on his face.

It had suddenly turned autumnal in the past week. The leaves were all turning golden and dropping. Suddenly there was a chill in the air, especially today as it was raining hard. Louis didn’t do the cold. He was wearing a jumper and a hoodie under his jacket. He shrugged a couple of layers off and put them on the chair next to him before he sat down. He had a quick glance around as he waited for his tea. The rain must have put must people off coming out, the place was fairly empty. Not much people watching today, he thought, as he pulled his laptop out of his bag.

‘Here you go,’ Liam said placing Louis’ goodies on the table.

‘Thanks,’ Louis said giving him a grin.

He had a sip of tea and a bite of his muffin before he turned on his laptop. As it began to boot up the door opened and he glanced up. There was a new customer coming into the shop and he had the best umbrella Louis had ever seen. It was huge and black and as the man closed it, Louis saw it has a parrot’s head for a handle just like the one Mary Poppins had owned. Louis smirked. He needed an umbrella like that. He hated to get his hair wet, it made his fringe go all fuzzy. He watched as the guy put the umbrella down by the door, leaning it against the wall and ran a hand through his hair, which was collar length, dark and curly. Louis was aware he was staring but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. The guy started to undo his long coat as he walked across to the counter and Louis had to look away quickly as the newcomer glanced over at him, as if he was aware Louis had been staring. He blushed and quickly looked back at his laptop like his eyes had never left it. When he flicked his eyes back up, there was a pair of amused green eyes still looking at him, a raised eyebrow above them.

Louis shrugged and grinned. ‘Busted,’ he murmured to himself and picked up his phone and swiped the screen alive without noticing what he was doing. He pushed his fringe out of his eyes and wondered why he felt so flustered. His palms were sweaty and his heart was thumping in his chest. After a second he risked a sneaky glance back across the shop, half hoping Green Eyes was still looking at him but he wasn’t, he was laughing with Liam at the counter. He had the deepest voice Louis had ever heard. Intriguing, Louis thought, the voice matched him perfectly, as did the quirky leopard print boots he was wearing.

Anyway, after finishing his muffin, he was soon distracted by a mammoth email from his mum giving him all the gossip from home and asking his what his plans for Christmas were. He was soon engrossed in writing his own mammoth reply that he lost all track of time and when he glanced at his phone realised he was going to be massively late for work if he didn’t get a move on. He sent his email and started gathering his belongings together. He glanced round as he did, surprised to see the place was now empty apart from him and Mr Leopard print boots, who was now writing furiously in a notebook, his curls pulled up into a bun on the top of his head. Too late to do what he really wanted to, which was stop and sneak little glances, he pulled on his coat and picked up his bag and left.

At least it had stopped raining his thought as he headed for his car. He pulled his hands into his sleeves, they were always cold. He had one last look over his shoulder, back into the cosy coffee shop, and saw curly hair was staring into space now, biting his biro between his teeth.

‘Stop it,’ Louis told himself. He fumbled in his pocket for his cigarettes and lit one as he walked the short distance to his car.

His car was a disgrace really. He’d bought it the year after he was 17 and passed his test. He’d worked a crappy job all summer saving up every penny and then blown the lot on a black old fiesta. He called her Fenella, he definitely thought she was a girl and she’d been good to him. Now he had her for 7 years though and she had definitely seen better days. Still, he’d feel bad if he ever did manage to afford something new. He finished his cigarette and started looking in his bag for his keys, he’d give anything to not have to go to work. He might only work behind a bar but his friend Niall owned the bar and he felt bad if he was late too often. There was only so far that friendship got you if you were a rubbish employee. No keys in the bag. He checked his pockets. No keys. Tried the car door. Locked. He had forgotten to take his keys with him once before but not this time obviously. Shit, he thought, he must have dropped them and started to retrace his path back towards the coffee shop his eyes scanning the pavement as he walked.

Liam was twirling them round his finger when Louis burst through the door.

‘Knew you’d be back,’ he said, looking pleased with himself. He threw the keys towards Louis who caught them one handed.

‘Must have dropped them,’ Louis said, walking towards the counter. He was grinning with relief. ‘Cheers, mate.’

‘I didn’t find them. It was Harry,’ Liam said.

‘Harry?’ Louis said, though he knew straight away who Liam meant.

‘Yeah, he was in here before, with the stupid boots?’ Liam prompted as if Louis didn’t know.

‘Oh yeah I noticed them,’ Louis said, feeling his cheeks heat up. What was wrong with him today? Some strange guy making him all flustered? This wasn’t him. He was the one who made other guys flustered. He was the king of sass and sarcasm.

‘Left just after you. Said they were just sitting on the table where you left them.’

‘Well thanks,’ Louis said, shaking the keys about. ‘And thank Harry too, if he’s about again?’ Not fishing at all, of course.

‘Sure he will be, ‘Liam said, falling for it. ‘He’s just moved back from uni.’

‘Cool,’ Louis replied, suddenly happier than he had been for a while. ‘Look I’d better go. Thanks again though I really appreciate it.’

‘Course,’ Liam said, already turning back to finish his cleaning. ‘See you around.’

‘Yeah,’ Louis said, as he left. He ran back to his car and was in it, really late now, turning the heater before he noticed the post it note stuck to the windscreen.

‘Crap,’ he said, getting back out and peeling it off, expecting to see that someone had crashed into him and damaged Fenella or something. He slammed the door and glanced down at it.

_Hi, my name Is Harry and you don’t know me but I saw you in the coffee shop earlier and I just had to say you looked so cute while you were typing. Call me? All the love, H X._

There was a number scrawled underneath with a heart scribbled next to it.

Louis’ heart felt like it jumped a beat and he let out an amused breath. He read the note again and smiled. Harry noticed him and thought he was cute. He looked at himself in the rear-view mirror and raised his eyebrows at himself. Was he going to call? He didn’t know, what would he say? He felt goose bumps jump up on his arms, not all from the cold. He would love to call but that would be breaking the promise he made to himself. He closed his eyes for a second until his phone ringing brought him back to reality with a bump. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Niall, of course.

‘Nialler, I’m on my way,’ he said as he answered. ‘Traffic’s really bad. I’ll be there in 5.’

‘Course you will Tommo,’ came the reply. ‘You’ll be sacked if not.’

‘You wouldn’t sack me,’ Louis replied, carefully sticking the note to his dash where he could keep an eye on it. ‘I’m your best worker.’

‘Ha,’ Niall laughed. ‘As long as you’re on your way you might be safe. Good job I’m a reasonable boss.’

‘The best,’ Louis said, tucking the phone under his chin as he started the engine. ‘I’ll be there before you know it.’ And he hung up as he pulled out into the traffic.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Niall’s bar was one of Louis favourite ever places. It wasn’t huge but it wasn’t small either. There were groups of tables for people who wanted to eat and around the walls were cosy leather sofas with low coffee tables. There were bookshelves full of all sorts of books. People borrowed them or brought old ones they didn’t want any more to donate. Kind of an unofficial library. There were also boxes and boxes of every board game imaginable. People tended to come for a quick bite to eat or a couple of drinks and ended up staying for hours, drawn into a mammoth game of monopoly or getting engrossed with a book they’d chosen from the shelves. Niall was perfectly suited to running a bar. He could talk to anyone about anything. He was honestly the most cheerful person Louis could ever imagine. And he was a good boss. He never let being the boss interfere with their friendship, even when Louis was late or being annoying.

 

Even so a couple of hours later, Louis was regretting telling him about the Post-it. First, he’d laughed his head off and then started nagging Louis to call.

 

‘Come on mate,’ he said, putting his arm around Louis’ shoulder. ‘How can you not? You said you thought he was hot. He seemed nice, right?’

 

Louis nodded begrudgingly. ‘As much as I could tell.’ He remembered the bemused green eyes and a shiver ran down his spine.

 

‘Well there you go then. You’ve been single for ages,’ Niall added.

 

‘And there’s a reason for that,’ Louis said, shrugging Niall arm off his shoulder.

 

‘Look, you can’t let that shit head stop you meeting someone else,’ Niall said, meaning Louis’ ex. ‘And don’t they say time's a great healer. It’s ages since you were seeing him.’

 

‘It’s not as simple as that,’ Louis said, turning his back on Niall and started to collect some stray empty glasses from the bar.

 

‘I know,’ said Niall, his voice quieter now. ‘I know he hurt you a lot but you could go on a date with this Harry. Have some fun.’

 

‘But I don’t know anything about him though. He could be a weirdo or something. I mean who leaves notes on people’s cars. It is slightly strange you have to admit. Anyway, he was way too hot for me. As if he’d be interested.’

 

‘Hey man. You’re not that bad looking,’ Niall said, giving Louis a little elbow in the ribs. ‘I’m sure if I liked fellas you’d be the kind of guy I’d go for.’

 

‘Now that’s just weird,’ Louis said, pulling a face. ‘Hang on. This isn’t you trying to tell me something, is it?’

 

‘What! No way!’ Niall said, backing right off. ‘As if. Best mates but that’s as far as we go.’

 

‘You’re not my type anyway,’ Louis said.

 

‘I know. Tall, long haired, note writers are,’ Niall said, shaking his head.

 

 

 

When Louis was 19 and at university in Manchester he met Mark. He was older than Louis, he was 22. He was dark haired and dark eyed. Louis had seen him around on campus and fancied him like mad but he knew that Mark didn’t even know who he was. Until one day, Louis was waiting for a bus to take him to his part time job. Mark was waiting for the same bus. And he not only acknowledged Louis but he knew who he was. Had noticed him around too. Louis skipped work and went into town with Mark instead. That was it, they were inseparable from day one. Mark moved into Louis and Niall’s student flat and Louis was infatuated. He’d had boyfriends before but this was different. Niall didn’t like him but Louis assumed it was because Mark had drunk some of Niall’s beer stash. Niall said different. He didn’t let the way Mark was with Louis. He was controlling and undermined Louis, making him doubt himself at times.

 

Still, Louis was happier than he’d ever been. They made plans for the rest of their lives, what they’d do after graduation. They were going to take a break first and go on a road trip across America. Louis spent months figuring out the route, planning where they were going to visit. Then, two years after they’d met, the night before they were supposed to be flying to New York, Mark ended it. He’d been seeing someone else. For 6 months. Didn’t want to hurt Louis, but he just didn’t feel the same was as he used to. He moved out an hour later. Left Louis battered and broken. He hadn’t gone out for almost 2 weeks after. He just couldn’t take in what had happened. It was like he was in a dream that he couldn’t wake up from. He spent his time in bed crying or drinking too much, lying on the sofa under a blanket. Smoking too much and not showering anywhere near enough. Niall had been amazing. He threatened to go and kick the crap out of Mark if it would make Louis feel any better but it wouldn’t have. Mostly he just listened as Louis asked why, over and over.

 

Slowly, Louis began to get himself back on track. He started getting out of bed and leaving the house. He started wearing proper clothes, not just his scruffy trackies and a ratty t shirt. He attended his graduation. He helped Niall as he bought and refurbished his bar. Slowly his heart began to heal and he hardened it against ever being hurt again. Sure, he still loved his family and friends but he wouldn’t let anyone get near enough to hurt him the way Mark had again. Sometimes he did feel lonely or that he was missing out on something but then he remembered how he’d felt when Mark said he loved someone else and decided he was better off alone.

 

So, he didn’t call Harry. He thought about him a lot. Looked at his note still stuck on his car dashboard every day. He visited the coffee shop most days and always checked if Harry was there, trying to ignore the thud of disappointment his heart gave when he wasn’t.

 

Which is why, when Niall declared halfway through their shift, on a damp Thursday night just before Halloween, that he was going to have a Halloween party in the bar on Saturday night, Louis felt a spark of excitement. Something to take away his preoccupation with Harry.

 

‘You can help me decorate tomorrow. We'll hit up the pound shop and buy a shedload of decorations and dress this place up,’ Niall told him, looking around the quiet bar, nodding his head. ‘It’ll look mint.’

 

Louis nodded. ‘Yeah, it’ll be amazing. And we’ll get all the staff in so we can party later, yeah?’ He asked nodding his head at Niall.

 

‘Course,’ Niall replied. ‘Fancy dress too. No one’s allowed in if they’re not dressed up.’

 

‘Result!’ Louis said, holding his hand up to high five Niall.

 

By half 4 on Saturday, the bar was unrecognisable. They’d gone to town with the decorations. There wasn’t a surface that hadn’t been touched. The bar was lit with huge pillar candles in lanterns from Ikea. The walls and bookcases were all covered in black and orange streamers and a huge spider hung from the ceiling suspended from the middle of a huge glittery black Web. The lights were off and the room was lit by pumpkin lanterns and some orange lights Niall had borrowed from a guy he knew. It looked amazing.

 

Niall had gone over the top with his costume too. He was Dracula with a huge flowing cape and massive fangs he had to take out to be able to talk or drink. Louis was more understated as a zombie. He’d painted his face white and smeared some fake blood around his mouth. He’d kept the clothes relatively normal, just tearing his skinny jeans up a bit and slashing the arm of his t shirt.

 

‘Looking good, Tommo,’ Niall said through his fangs. ‘It’s going to be so busy later so don’t drink too much too soon just in case we have to help out. We’ll be hosts on the floor I reckon.’

 

‘Sorted,’ Louis nodded, grinning. ‘I just spoke to Zayn. He’s bringing people and he’s told everyone he knows so it should be a good night.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Niall agreed. ‘Pint to get us ready?’

 

‘You read my mind,’ smiled Louis.

 

 

 

By 8, Louis was feeling nicely drunk. His smile was as wide as his face as he caught up with people he hadn’t seen for ages. There was barely space to move as the DJ blasted out suitably spooky tunes. He’d just accepted another drink being bought for him, when Niall caught his eye and motioned him over.

 

‘Can you do half an hour behind the bar? Perrie’s going to nip down to the pizza shop to get all the staff some pizzas, keep them going.’

 

‘Sure bud,’ Louis said. ‘Pizza would be perfect right now. ‘

 

‘Agreed,’ Niall nodded as he put his fangs back in and headed back out into the crowd.

 

‘Thanks Lou,’ Perrie said, as she shrugged into her coat. ‘Won’t be long.’

 

‘Take your time,’ Louis replied, giving her a hug. ‘I’m fine.’

 

‘Thanks, lovely,’ she said, ducking under the bar and leaving.

 

Louis spent the next half an hour serving drinks and crisps and helped himself to a coke as he checked there was no one waiting. He scanned the crowd as he drank. Everyone was having an amazing time. You had to give it to Niall, he really knew how to throw a party.

 

Perrie was back with the pizzas, holding them above her head as she squeezed back to the bar. Louis gave her the thumbs up and grinned as she struggled to reach him. Then his heart missed a beat and he froze.

 

Harry was in the bar. He was wearing all black. The skinniest jeans Louis had ever seen, a black shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest, flashing a glimpse of his chest tattoos and a black hat resting on top of his curls. He looked amazing. He was everything that Louis had ever dreamed about. His mouth dropped open slightly as he stared and stared. Then he noticed those green eyes were staring right back at him, the eyebrows above them raised, amused. Louis did was anyone would do and dropped to the floor behind the bar just as Perrie made it through.

 

‘What you doing, love?’ she asked, looking down at him.

 

‘Erm, I don’t want to explain but is the guy with the hat possibly not still looking this way?’ Was there a chance Harry hadn’t spotted him?

 

‘What, the incredibly hot, tall one?’ she asked. 'Amazing hair?'

 

Louis nodded, crossing his fingers.

 

‘Might be on his way over,’ she said. ‘What’s going on Louis? Hi!’ she added, smiling at someone.

 

Please don’t be him, Louis thought, closing his eyes and wishing the ground would swallow him up. He opened his eyes and looked up. Those green eyes were looking right at him. Louis looked up, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

‘Hi,’ Harry said, his cheeks dimpling his smile was so wide. Harry was so tall he could easily see over the bar to where Louis was crouching.

 

Louis banged his head on the bar. 'Oops, hi,’ Louis managed to grind out as he fell backwards onto his bum. God, this was the most embarrassed he’d ever been. Perrie and Harry were both looking at him like he was the weirdest person alive. No one spoke for what seemed like forever and Louis wanted to die. ‘So,’ he finally managed to croak out. ‘This is where the plug I use for my phone charger is.’

 

Perrie looked at him like he’d lost his mind. 'What are you on about, Louis?' Louis glanced at Harry who looked like he was about to burst out laughing

 

‘What can I get you?’ He said, slowly getting to his feet, looking in Harry’s direction but not at him, as though he was the sun, which he could be.

 

‘Um, hi,’ Harry said again. ‘Can I get 2 vodka and cokes and a gin and tonic please?’

 

‘Sure,’ Louis said. Harry really did have the deepest voice. He spoke slowly and carefully but his voice was amazing. He started to make the drinks so aware that Harry’s eyes were following him about.

 

‘You didn’t call,’ Harry suddenly blurted out. Louis stopped dead. He had his back towards Harry. ‘The note I left on your car? You never called.’

 

Louis turned around. ‘No, I didn’t.’

 

‘You knew it was from me though? You left your keys, Liam said you spoke about me. ‘M Harry, by the way.’ He gave a self-conscious wave.

 

‘Yeah, I knew it was from you,’ Louis said, glancing at Harry. He was chewing his lip, looking awkward. ‘Look I’m sorry I did think about it. I kept the note I just...’

 

‘It’s alright you don’t have to explain. How much for the drinks?’ said Harry. His shoulders had slumped and the smile was gone.

 

‘No! I want to,’ Louis said. He put down the glass he was holding and leant on the bar for support. ‘I didn’t call because of me being me, nothing to do with you.’

 

Harry raised his head. There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. ‘Is that not just the classic “it’s not you, it’s me”?’.

 

Louis smirked. ‘No, it's not. I just don’t date really. I like being by myself really.’

 

You don’t date?’ Harry sounded surprised. ‘Ever?’

 

‘Well not for a long time,’ Louis said. He pulled a face. ‘That’s why I didn’t call.’

 

‘OK,’ Harry said slower than ever. ‘Maybe I don’t want to date you. Maybe I just wanted to talk to you.’

 

Louis blushed. ‘Ok.’ He was possibly the most embarrassed he had ever been. He could feel his cheeks burning up under his zombie make up.

 

‘So, Louis, would you like a drink?’ Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Louis nodded. He so needed a drink. He grabbed himself a bottle of beer from the fridge, aiming a kick at Perrie who was watching the exchange with a huge grin on her face.

 

‘You can shut up,’ he said as he passed her and she burst out laughing. ‘Now your back, I’m leaving,’ he added.’

 

‘Fine,’ she shrugged and stepped back to let him past.

 

He stepped around the bar and realised just how tall Harry was compared to him. Not that he was short of course, but Harry was towering over him. ‘Drinks are on me,’ he said as Harry was getting his wallet out.

 

‘Oh, ok, Thanks,’ said Harry, then looked at Louis. ‘You work here, you get freebies, don’t you?’

 

Louis nodded and Harry burst out laughing. ‘Knew I’d like you,’ he said. ‘Just give me a moment.’ He threaded through the crowds to let the people he was with know where their drinks were and threaded his way back to Louis, as they looked curiously who he was talking to.

 

‘Don’t they mind you abandoning them?’ Louis asked.

 

‘It’s only my sister and her boyfriend. I was feeling like a third-wheel anyway,’ Harry said, with a wink. He took his hat off and pushed his hair back before resettling the hat back on his head.

Louis was surprised to find himself thinking about kissing Harry. He was so tall that if they did kiss, he might have to stand on tiptoes to reach. He’d have to steady himself by holding onto Harry’s firm looking arms. What was he thinking?! They weren’t going to kiss, that wasn’t part of the plan. He must be drunker than he thought to be thinking about kissing. He shook his head slightly, he wouldn’t get hurt again, he didn’t think he’d survive if he was.

Harry touched his arm gently. ‘Do you think there’s any seats left?’

 

Louis couldn’t reply for a second, he was too busy thinking about his skin burning where Harry’s fingertips had touched him. ‘Don’t know, maybe.’

 

He turned to look and saw Niall giving him blatant thumbs up.

 

‘Maybe over there,’ he said leading Harry the opposite direction.

 

They found a spare space on the end of a sofa which Louis squeezed into with Harry pulling up a stool and sitting next to him.

 

‘So, this is where you work?’ Harry said, looking around. ‘I like it here I’ve been in a few times. I like the books.’

 

‘Yeah, it’s a nice place,’ said Louis. No way had Harry been in while he was working. He’d definitely have noticed him. Just because he didn’t want a boyfriend didn’t mean he couldn’t look.

 

‘I worked in a bar for a bit while I was at Uni,’ Harry continued. ‘Not as nice as here though.’

 

‘Yeah it my mate, Niall’s place. He's done really well with it.’ Louis had a sip of beer and felt himself start to relax. He could do this. This was fine. He wasn’t going to get hurt just by having a drink with someone.

 

‘I really am sorry about that note,’ Harry said changing the subject completely. ‘It’s not my usual style. I just saw you by your car and suddenly thought that that could be it. I’d never see you again and I thought I’d probably regret it forever.’ Harry gave a shrug of his shoulders. ‘I can’t say I wasn’t disappointed when you never called.’

 

Louis felt his heart start pounding again. When had he last been so attracted to someone. It was when he met Mark and look how that turned out. He swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. One drink, that was all that was happening here. He needed to relax and be himself, remember what he used to be like in situations like this.

 

‘Well you could have been a nutter or something,’ he said, grinning. ‘Though those boots you were wearing were probably what made me think that.’ This is who he was. Teasing and sass was his thing.

 

‘Hey,’ Harry said actually looking really hurt. ‘I love those boots. Actually, love them. And they’re not the best ones I own. There’s a very nice silver glitter pair that I’m saving for a special occasion.’

 

‘Really?’ Louis said. Trying to imagine them and failing.

 

‘Yeah, they’re actually gorgeous,’ Harry said, dimples popping out again. He took his hat off and shook his hair out, pushing it further back and then putting his hat back on.

 

‘Anyway, what’s your fancy dress costume supposed to be,’ Louis blurted out. Anything to stop his mouth hanging open as he watched Harry.

 

‘Well, I think that I could be a vampire, maybe,’ Harry said. ‘I didn’t actually dress up. You can’t talk anyway. What are you?’

 

‘Zombie of course,’ Louis said, looking hurt. ‘You didn’t dress up?’

 

‘Didn’t know we were coming here when we came out. Glad we did though,’ he added looking at Louis and chewing on his bottom lip.

 

Suddenly Louis couldn’t breathe properly. What was happening to him tonight?

 

‘Do you want to dance?’ Harry asked.

 

Louis nodded mutely and almost passed out as Harry grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet. He weaved through the crowds pulling Louis after him, until they reached the makeshift dancefloor. There was barely any room to move as they started dancing, people kept bumping into them and pushing them together. Louis was glad he'd had a drink because this was exactly the kind of situation he felt most self-conscious in.

 

After a couple of minutes his breathing calmed down and he stopped jumping a mile every time Harry touched him. Until someone barged him from behind and he had to grab Harry’s arm to steady himself. Harrys muscly firm upper arm. God, how was this boy so hot, Louis thought, giving his arm a quick squeeze before letting go.

 

They danced for song after song, Harry making the occasional comment over the music about which songs he loved. Eventually Louis’ thirst got too much for him. Feeling brave, he leaned into to Harry and stood on tiptoes to whisper in his ear ‘Drink?’

 

Harry nodded and let Louis lead them back towards the bar. He put a gentle hand on Louis’ shoulder so they didn’t lose each other.

 

‘Can I have a beer please,’ he asked Perrie when they reached the bar. ‘And?’ He asked Harry.

 

‘Beer too please,’ Harry said.

 

‘Glass of water too please,’ Louis added. ‘Thirsty.’

 

They stood next to each other in silence. Louis enjoying Harry’s arm brushing against his side. He was having a good time, a really good time. He could always do with a new friend, he thought. Especially one who’d dance with him.

 

‘Here you go,’ Harry said, giving Louis his drinks. He drank the glass of water down in one, then took the beer Harry was holding for him. Their fingers brushed and Louis felt a spark of something pass between them. He looked up at Harry and saw from his face that he had felt it too. He waited for the fear about getting too close to someone hit, but it didn’t. he just felt happy. Harry took his elbow and steered him away from the bar, the opposite way from the dancefloor so they’d be able to hear each other speak over the music

 

‘You’re a good dancer,’ he said, taking a long sip of his beer.

 

‘Thanks. You too. I had fun,’ Louis said, not at all watching Harry still.

 

‘You did? Good,’ Harry said.

 

‘Yeah,’ Louis said. He reached out to brush his fringe out of his eyes and remembered his painted face. ‘Has my makeup all sweated off?’

 

‘A bit,’ Harry said looking intently at him. ‘You look good though.’

 

‘So, do you, ’Louis replied. Harry was flushed from all the dancing but his eyes were sparkling. He grinned and Louis felt the punch of lust hit him right in the stomach. He drank some more beer and grinned right back at Harry. ‘Really good,’ he added. He lowered his chin and looked up at him through his eyelashes. Harry stopped smiling and his eyes darkened.

 

‘God, Lou,’ he whispered, letting out a breath. ‘You’re so fucking gorgeous.’

 

Louis took a deep breath and grabbed Harry’s hand. He didn’t want to think about this, he was just going to do it. He led him past the dancefloor and behind the bar, through to hallway that led to Niall’s office and the stockroom. He closed the door to the bar behind them. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest it was pounding so hard. Keeping hold of Harry’s hand, he reached up with his other and pulled one of the curls that had escaped from beneath Harry’s hat. It was soft and springy. He tucked it behind Harrys ear and grazed his fingertips down Harry’s cheek and across his lips. Harry’s breath hitched and he brushed his hand on Louis hip. Both of them were breathing hard now and Louis had tingles of anticipation on his lips. He swept his hand onto the back of Harry's neck and pulled his face down towards him. They pushed their lips together gently at first. Then Harry pulled his hand free from Louis’and gently cupped his face. He brushed his nose against Louis’ before kissing him gently and then again more firmly. Louis responded and slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He tasted amazing, like vodka and sunshine and something else Louis couldn’t describe. He put his arms around Harry and rested them lightly at the small of his back. Harry was kissing him harder now and a small groan escaped from Louis’ throat. God this was amazing. Harry backed him up till he was leaning against the wall and pushed right up against him, deepening the kiss even more. He moved his hands from Louis’ face to his shoulders and then down to his bum giving it a quick squeeze. Louis pressed himself even closer to Harry if that was possible. Harry was groping at him now, feeling his bum and tongue swirling around his mouth. Louis felt his dick twitch in his pants. He shifted so he could grind against Harry’s thigh, Harry shifting his leg to the perfect position. He was right, he had to reach up to be able to kiss Harry but it didn’t matter. They fit together perfectly. He was a perfect kisser. This was just perfect. Things were moving fast but he didn’t care. This just felt so right and so so good. He felt Harry hitch his t shirt up and his hand snuck under it, massaging his back, nudging the waistband of his jeans. Louis nibbled on Harry’s bottom lip and was rewarded with an indecent moan from Harry. He pressed himself harder against Harry’s thigh. God, his pants were too tight, it was almost painful. He could feel Harry was as hard as him, his dick hard against his lower stomach. God this was so hot and amaz….

 

‘Oops, sorry.’ Niall said, bursting through the door, sounding anything but. ‘Didn’t mean to interrupt anything.’

 

Louis opened his eyes. Harry was grinning at him, his hand still squished between Louis’ waistband and his bum. Louis with his arms around Harrys neck. He dropped them to his side and Harry took an awkward step back, looking at Louis’, his hand still squezzing his bum.

 

‘Sorry, I’ll leave you two to it,’ he said, backing back through the door he had just come through.

 

Louis took a breath. He couldn’t look at Harry. What was he doing? This wasn’t the way things were supposed to happen. It was supposed to be one drink. This wasn’t the way to avoid getting hurt again. He was about to start freaking out in a second. What was he doing? This was going against everything he'd promised himself he'd never do again.

 

‘No,’ he said, quietly. ‘I’m going. I’m sorry,’ he said in Harry's general direction. He was aware of Harry looking like the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. His face was smudged with Louis’ zombie makeup and his hair was messed up. At some point, he had lost his hat. He also looked confused and hurt.

 

‘Lou,’ he began but Louis stopped him.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ he repeated. He pushed past an uncomfortable looking Niall and bolted for the door. What had he been thinking? How could he be so stupid?

 

He realised Harry was following him but he was smaller and quicker. He made it to the door before Harry was halfway through the crowd. The cold air outside was a shock but there was no way he was going back for his jacket, or his phone, or crap, his wallet was inside too. He dodged down the alley next to the bar as Harry burst out of the door.

 

‘Lou,’ he said. ‘Louis?’

 

He could hear Harrys boots on the pavement as he walked one way then the other.

 

‘Fuck,’ Harry said. ‘Fucking idiot.’

 

Louis held his breath. He was a fucking idiot. What was he doing?

 

‘Harry.’ It was Niall. ‘Look, come back in. He’ll be back. He’s left all his stuff here. He hasn’t got his keys so he can’t go home.’

 

‘You think?’ Harry sounded hopeful.

 

‘Yeah,’ Niall said. ‘Come on. Have a drink while we wait.’

 

The door slammed behind them as they went back in. Louis waited a second, then peeked around the corner to check the coast was clear. The street was empty. He wasn’t going back in there tonight. He was going home. As usual, Niall had forgotten the spare key Louis kept under the plant pot by their front door. He was going home and he was most definitely not going to think about Harry, he thought, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting to walk towards home.

 

Fucking idiot, was all he could think.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've started the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up in the next couple of days. Hope you're enjoying it xx

Louis woke up because his feet were cold and his neck hurt. He opened his eyes and realised he’d fallen asleep sitting up on the sofa. He groaned as he lifted his head, his neck was killing him from sleeping with it at a funny angle. He rubbed his eyes and slowly looked around the room, taking in the mess around him. There was an empty glass on its side on the coffee table in front of him, the dregs of a drinks soaked into the magazines and scraps of paper on it. He realised as he looked around he was hungover and his head was hurting more than his neck. His mouth felt disgusting and his eyes felt swollen. Usually if he fell asleep on the sofa after a night out, Niall put their spare duvet over him. Maybe Niall hadn’t come home yet, he thought. He looked around for his phone, feeling his pockets and the sofa around him. Then slowly the events of last night came back to him.

He’d run away from Harry. Fuck. Fucking idiot, he thought. Got home freezing cold from the walk in just his t shirt. Looked around the flat for more alcohol and found some vodka in the freezer. Poured himself a huge, half frozen, sluggish measure in a glass and splashed a token drop of Coca-Cola in too. He sat on the sofa and drank it. Got up and poured another and drank that one too, almost enjoying the burn in his stomach. Stumbled back to the sofa and felt a fat tear escape from his left eye. Drank some more. Eventually staggered to his room and unearthed a picture of Mark he’d kept. The only one. Sat back down with it. And looked at it. Cried a bit more. Not because he missed Mark but because of how Mark had made him feel not good enough. How could Harry possibly want him? He was the biggest fuck up ever. Better to be alone anyway, he’d thought. thought about Harrys face just before he ran and cried some more and must have finally fell asleep, passed out, with the vodka burning in his stomach.

‘Oh God,’ he groaned now. He shifted in his seat so he could lie down, the movement making him feel slightly queasy. His tucked his ice-cold feet under a cushion and closed his eyes.

He thought about Harry. He should apologise. But he didn’t want to see him again. But he did want to see him every day forever more.

The front door opening made him jump and he opened his eyes as Niall came into the room.

‘Alright?’ He croaked, shifting back to sit up.

‘How did you get in here?’ Niall asked. ‘I’ve got your stuff.’ He held up Louis’ keys on their batman keyring.

‘Got a spare stashed.’

‘Well, here,’ Niall chucked them to him. ‘And your phone.’ He put that on the table between them.

‘Thanks. What time is if?’

‘Half 8. If you feel as shit as you look, well, I can only say you deserve it. What was that about last night, man?’ Niall nudged at the mostly empty vodka bottle with his foot.

‘A bit of sympathy would be nice.’ Louis pouted and folded his arms.

‘Sorry I’m all out of sympathy,’ Niall said. ‘Used it up last night with Harry. He’s a really nice guy. He didn’t deserve you running off like that, you know?’

‘You spoke to him?’

Niall nodded. ‘He thought he’d done something wrong, forced himself on you or something. Don’t worry I explained a bit for you. Think you should call him and maybe apologise.’

Sometimes Louis really hated living with Niall. He was the nicest guy ever and always did the right thing. Mostly he made Louis a better person but this time, he wasn’t going to take his advice. He was going to bed and sleeping off his hangover. Then maybe he’d find himself a new place to drink coffee and people watch, cos he could never go back to Liam’s. The he realised he’d have to find a new job because Harry hung out at Niall’s too.

‘Are you going to?’ Niall asked.

Louis gave a shrug. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Well I suggest you do.’ Niall said. ‘Now I’m going to bed I have to work tonight. Do the right thing, Louis.’

Louis felt really bad now. Niall was never properly annoyed at him. He didn’t know Niall could even be properly annoyed. He changed his mind about going to bed. He was going to go and find somewhere to get a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich and then he’d be able to decide what to do.

He went through to his bedroom and pulled a jumper over his ripped t shirt. He caught a glance of his face in his mirror, so went to wash it in the bathroom. He still had patchy face paint around the edges and his lips were much redder than normal. His put a beanie on to hide his appalling bedhead, though he’d not been to bed, and stuck his glasses on so he could see. He looked like absolute shit but it was Sunday morning no one who mattered would be about to see him. He stuck his feet in his vans and left, closing the door quietly so as to not wake Niall.

He turned the opposite way than he usually would. He really did feel shocking, he thought as he walked. Not only hungover but anxious too. And guilty because he knew he’d behaved badly. He winced as the sun came out from behind a cloud, his head was killing him.

He crossed the park at the end of his road and headed to a café he’d remembered seeing at the other side. It wasn’t as nice as Liam’s but at least he’d be safe round here from random Harry’s.

He ordered a bacon sandwich, a bottle of water and an extra strong cup of tea and sat down by the window. He stretched his arms out across the table and rested his head on them, closing his eyes.

‘Louis?’

Louis opened his eyes. ‘Shit, Harry.’ He sat up. He looked about for some reason. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Getting some breakfast.’ Harry looked uneasy. He was still wearing the same clothes as last night. He’d found his hat; it was resting back on top of his curls which looked as soft as last night still. ‘Can I sit down?’

Louis nodded. He’d forgotten how tall Harry was and how well his clothes fit him. ‘How did you know I was here?’

Harry shook his head. ‘I didn’t. I live just around the corner. You could say this is my local,’ he said with a shrug and an almost smirk.

Louis’ food arrived and he pulled his mug of tea towards him. He wrapped his hands around it and looked up at Harry. He was chewing his lip, looking at Louis with those amazing green eyes. He could look at those eyes all day long, he thought.

‘I’ve not been home yet,’ he said. He took his hat off and placed it in the table. ‘Went to my friends and watched TV all night.’

‘Harry, I’m sorry,’ Louis said. He felt himself start to blush. ‘I really am.’

‘Are you?’ Harry asked. ‘Cos I am too.’

‘What have you got to be sorry about?’

‘Niall told me a bit about your ex. I didn’t realise.’

‘Oh.’ Louis had a sip of tea. It was just how he liked it. Strong as can be. ‘I don’t think he’s an excuse. I think it’s just me. This is why I don’t date.’

‘It’s not your fault,’ Harry said. ‘No one can blame you. Look, I’ve never had what happened to you happen to me but I can imagine I’d feel the same as you. Sorry, I put that really badly didn’t I? Louis, you can’t let one person make you give up on love.’

‘Can’t I?’

‘No. No way,’ Harry said. He shook his head and his curls fell across his face. He pushed them back and looked at Louis intently. ‘I thought maybe I’d got ahead of myself, let things go too far.’

‘Never,’ Louis blurted out. He held his breath as he realised what he just said.

‘Never?’ Harry asked.

‘I didn’t mean it like that.’ He sipped his tea hoping the mug would hide his burning cheeks.

Harry laughed. One loud guffaw that got the other customers looking around where the noise came from.

Louis looked at him in wonder. He was amazing. Maybe he could just hang out with Harry. Maybe it would turn out alright, he didn’t seem like he had a bad bone in his body. You could just tell how lovely he was. Maybe he should give him a chance.

‘Am I forgiven then?’ Harry pulled a pouty face.

‘You should be forgiving me,’ Louis protested. Harry’s pouty face was adorable. ‘I’m the loser who ran away from you.’

‘Hey, never call yourself a loser,’ Harry said.

Louis looked at him. If only he knew, he thought. ‘You don’t know me.’

‘I’d like to,’ Harry said quietly. ‘If that’s ok?’ He reached one of his hands out and brushed his fingers against the back of Louis’ hand.

Louis got goose bumps all up his arm. He nodded. ‘It is.’

Harry broke into a huge smile, his dimples appearing again. ‘I promise I’m nice. I promise I won’t ever hurt you.’

‘No one can promise that,’ Louis said.

‘I always keep my promises,’ Harry said.

Louis looked up at him. ‘Really?’

‘Yep,’ Harry said.

‘Ok,’ Louis said. It was as simple as that.

‘If I asked you to hang out with me today, what would you say?’

Louis shook his head. ‘I need a shower and some clean clothes. You can’t imagine what my hair looks like under this hat.’

‘You look fine to me,’ Harry said, leaning back in his chair and smiling.

‘Do you want to borrow my glasses?’ Louis asked. ‘I’ve never looked, or felt so rough in my life.’

‘If you say so,’ Harry said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, though how he fit in there, Louis didn’t know. His jeans were so so tight. ‘How about we go get showered and come back here in say, an hour and then we can hang out.’

‘Ok,’ Louis said. At that moment, he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do. He pulled his sandwich towards him. ‘Do you want to share?’

Harry nodded, accepting half and chewing on it with a huge smile on his face.

Harry insisted on getting Louis’ number before he let him leave.

‘You’ve got form for disappearing,’ he said, nudging Louis with his elbow.

‘Funny,’ Louis said, but he took it as the joke it was rather than a dig. Harry wasn’t Mark.

 

Niall was still sleeping when Louis got home. First thing he did was plug his phone in to charge then he showered as quietly as he could and downed a couple of paracetamols while he was in the bathroom. Strange how his hangover didn’t feel half as bad now he wasn’t eaten up with guilt. He wrapped himself in a towel and went through to his room to get dressed. Since he didn’t know what Harry had planned for then, he didn’t know what to wear. In the end, he settled for skinny black jeans, a white t and denim shirt open on top. He kept his glasses on since his eyes were still sore and hair dry just ruffling his fringe slightly so it didn’t dry flat.

He was back the café with plenty of time to spare but Harry had beaten him. He was leaning against the wall by the door. Louis stopped just to gaze at him for a second. He was wearing a grey knitted jumper over a t shirt, his skinny jeans and pointed boots. His curls still looked damp from the shower and he’d put them in a bun on the top of his head. He looked up and saw Louis. A smile broke out across his face and he made his way over.

‘I was almost expecting you not to come,’ he admitted. ‘Not be twenty minutes sooner.’

‘Nothing better to do,’ Louis shrugged.

‘Hey,’ Harry said. ‘Glad you came.’ He gave Louis’ arm a little push and Louis wondered if he’d ever get used to him touching him.

‘Me too, he said. He felt shy suddenly.

‘So, I thought we could maybe go bowling, maybe get some food after, maybe a drink?’ Harry said, his head to one side, gauging Louis’ reaction.

‘Sounds good,’ he replied.

So, it turns out that boys with curly hair are rubbish at bowling. Harry managed to fall over twice and throw his ball in the next lane once. Louis beat him easily but Harry took it well and still insisted on paying for lunch. Louis was impressed when Harry chose to order a salad because he always assumed people did it for show but Harry actually ate every last bit.

By the time they fell through the door of Niall’s laughing their heads off, Louis was feeling as though he was having the best day ever

‘Wondered where you got to,’ Niall said to louis.

‘Been playing out with Harry,’ Louis giggled. Yes, they’d already had a beer or two.

‘Glad you made it up,’ Niall said.’

‘Yes, sir Nialler,’ Louis said.

Niall shook his head and gave them a bottle of beer each. ‘Go and sit down and behave yourselves, please.’

Louis led them to a sofa facing away from the bar. He knew Niall, had be watching them all night now.

‘I’ve had a good time today,’ Louis said as they sat down.

‘There’s no need to sound surprised.’ Harry sat next to Louis, their knees knocking together.

‘I’m not, I just thought I’d let you know.’

‘Well I’m glad because I’ve enjoyed myself too.’ Harry took a long drink of his beer and Louis watched his Adams apple bob up and down. Some of his curls had escaped from his bun and Louis longed to reach out and tuck them behind his ears but he didn’t dare. They hadn’t touched at all really so far. Just occasional accidental brushes of their hands while they were walking.

‘I’m tired now though, ‘Louis said. He Shuffled about on his seat, making himself comfier and leant back. ‘Beating you really took it out of me.’

‘Funny,’ Harry replied. ‘I actually let you win.’

‘Hey, you did not.’ Louis braved it and poked Harry in his ribs earning himself a pout of Harrys lips.

‘Shame I’m working tomorrow or I’d prove it,’ Harry said.

‘Mm,’ Louis said. He leant his head back against the sofa. ‘I’m working too. I could beat you any day of the week though.’

‘I’m sure you could,’ Harry said quietly. He brushed Louis’ fringe from where it hung over his eyes and let his fingers brush down Louis’ cheek.

Louis turned his head to look at Harry. He was staring at Louis’ lips and chewing on his own lower one. He trailed his hand down to Louis’ chin and pulled his face upwards slightly and leant forwards to brush their lips together. His loose curls tickled Louis neck. He brushed them away and reached up to put his hand on the back of Harry’s neck so he could pull him nearer. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry shuffled slightly to be in a better position. He put his free hand on Louis’ chest to steady himself and Louis hoped he couldn’t feel how much his heart was pounding. It felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

Harry broke this kiss first. He nibbled Louis’ bottom lip and then pulled back so he could look into his eyes. ‘God Lou,’ he breathed.

Louis grinned at him and pecked him on the lips again. ‘I know.’

‘I hate to ruin the mood,’ Harry said quietly. ‘But I start work at half 5 tomorrow morning and seeing as though I never got to bed last night, I think I should call it a night and go home. Not what I want to do but,’ he shrugged and looked at Louis.

‘Half 5? In the morning!’ Louis forgot his disappointment the day was coming to an end just enough to be appalled that there was half 5 in the morning. ‘What sort of job starts at half 5?’

‘I’m a baker, Harry said. ‘I work in a bakery.’

Louis nodded. ‘OK I’m impressed. You must quite like it to get up that early.’

‘I do love it,’ Harry admitted. ‘Even the early mornings are not that bad once you make it out of bed.’

‘I’m not so sure about that.’ Louis loved his bed.

‘Can we see each other tomorrow?’

‘Yeah. Come and hang out here if you like. I get off at 10. We could do something after?’ He wished he could cross his fingers to make sure that Harry would say yes.

‘Really? I’d like that,’ Harry said smiling wide.

Louis phone ringing interrupted their moment. He thumbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He pulled a face and placed it face down on the table in front of them.

‘You can answer it,’ Harry said.

‘’No. Don’t need to,’ Louis said. He relaxed as the phone stopped ringing. ‘So, you’ll come hang out tomorrow?’

‘Course,’ Harry said. ‘Looking forwards to it.’ He leant forward and kissed Louis again. ‘And some point we need to go on a proper date. I’ll take you somewhere nice.’

‘I’d like that, ‘Louis said. He tried his best to ignore the anxiety that was growing in his stomach. This was exactly the kind of thing that he was supposed to be protecting himself from, yet here he was easily putting himself out there again. There was just something about Harry that he trusted. He seemed so nice and kind, surely it would be ok. He reached over and kissed Harry. He closed his eyes and just kissed him, he didn’t think about anything, he just gave in to the moment. And he wished Harry didn’t have work. That they could go back to his. But instead he kissed Harry, then said, ‘Text me when you get home, yeah?’

Harry nodded shyly at him. ‘Thanks Lou.’

‘For what?’

‘For today,’ he shrugged. ‘Now I’m going. Promise I’ll text you.’

‘Good,’ Louis said. He gave Harry one last kiss, then turned and watched him leave, waving him as he went. God, his arse looked fucking amazing in those skinny jeans.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day seemed to drag on forever for Louis. He’d woken late but still it didn’t make any difference. He’d spent the morning under his blanket on the sofa playing FIFA and exchanging texts with Harry. There had been one waiting for him when he woke up. A picture of a dark, rainy street and underneath Harry had written _See it doesn’t look too bad this early morning does it_ , followed by thumbs down and crying eyes emoji’s.

Louis had burst out laughing and sent his own picture back, of his duvet with just the very top of his head poking out. _Mine looks better_. And that was it. They were talking all day long. Just rubbish about what they were each doing. Harry sent him a picture of his lunch and Louis did the same.

He took more time than usual getting ready for work. Usually he just grabbed whatever was clean and least creased. Today he took time styling his hair up into a quiff at the front. He put on his favourite black jeans and a newish t shirt, then took 5 minutes to decide between a blazer and a denim jacket. He finally decided if he wore his vans, he could wear the jacket and still look casual and not like he’d tried too hard _._

It didn’t stop Niall wolf whistling when he walked into the bar

‘Oh, very funny,’ he said, his cheeks heating up.

‘So, what time is he coming?’

‘He finishes work at 3 and he’s going to go home and get changed first so sometime after 4,’ Louis replied. He had butterflies in his stomach, he suddenly realised. Was he excited? He couldn’t remember the last time he felt properly excited, especially for a boy.

‘Great, good,’ Niall said.

‘I swear you’re more into him than me _,’_ said Louis. He turned away to serve a customer and Niall launched a packet of crisps at him.

‘Hey,’ Louis said. ‘You’re supposed to be in charge here.’

‘I know, it’s great isn’t it,’ Niall laughed.

Never had a shift seemed so long. Once the clock hit 3, Louis’ butterflies seemed to ramp up a gear and every second that passed, his palms seemed to grow sweatier and the clock slow down even more. To stop himself watching the door, he went and started clearing some tables to keep himself occupied. He was straightening the knives and forks on a table by the window, when a warm hand touched his hip, making him jump.

‘Hey Lou.’

And he was here. Louis turned around, a huge grin on his face. ‘Hey Harry.’

Harry grinned at him, seemingly as happy to see him. ‘Niall’s keeping you busy I see.’

Louis nodded. ‘Yeah.’

Harry gave his hip a squeeze and reached down to peck him on the cheek. Louis turned his face slightly so their lips brushed together. ‘Today has seemed so long. I swear I like going to work but today I couldn’t wait for it to be over.’

‘Really?’ Louis asked.

‘Yeah. Meeting this boy, I kind of like,’ he said slowly, his eyes flickering from Louis’ eye to his lips and back again. He smiled and his dimples appeared making Louis want to kiss them. He was so adorable.

‘Hey Tommo,’ Niall shouted across the bar. He had his hands on his hips trying to look like a proper boss. ‘Do I pay you to talk to boys?’

‘Oh god,’ Louis said. ‘Niall’s suddenly remembered he’s supposed to be in charge. Doesn’t happen that often.’

‘Hey!’ Niall looked offended. ‘I’m very responsible actually. Like I organised extra cover for this afternoon because I knew someone would be no use to me.’

‘What?’ Louis was confused.

‘Go on, get out of here kids. Go and enjoy yourselves,’ Niall said. ‘You owe me big style though, Tommo. I can call in the favour at any time.’

‘Really? Cheers Nialler,’ Louis bounded over and gave him a huge hug.

‘Yeah, thanks,’ Harry added. His dimples were out in full force.

‘Shall we then? ’Louis put his head to one side and looked at Harry.

‘I think we should.’ Harry held out his hand and Louis happily took it. Harry ran his fingers across Louis knuckles which sent shiver up his arm. He grinned shyly at him, apprehensive but pleased they could spend an evening together.

 

They left the bar and looked at each other once they were on the street, both bursting out laughing.

‘Guess I can take you on a proper date today then,’ Harry said, nudging Louis with his hip.

Louis nodded. ‘Guess you can.’

‘Is that ok?’

Louis considered for barely a second. ‘Yeah, it’s very ok.’

‘Great,’ Harry said. ‘Do you want to get a drink somewhere while I make a call?’

Louis nodded. ‘Love to.’

 

After a coffee while Harry made some arrangements, they went to a little place Harry knew to have something to eat. It was somewhere Louis had passed loads of times but never had the need to go in but it was perfect.

‘After you,’ Harry said, holding the door open for him. Louis raised his eyebrows. He was impressed.

They were seated in a booth and decided on a bottle of wine to share. The waiter left them with the menus and they look at each other and grinned.

‘Well I didn’t expect today to turn out like this,’ Louis said. He’d forgotten the excitement of being on a first date with a boy. He was nervous but good nervous and Harry just made him so at ease it was amazing. He hadn’t even thought about Mark once yet, which must be a record.

‘Me either but I’m glad it has,’ Harry said. He had a sip of wine and looked at Louis over the rim of his glass. His eyes were so sparkly.

‘So, this is a good start to the date,’ Louis said. ‘I’m Impressed. What’s next?’

‘Surprise,’ Harry said. ‘So, do you want to play 20 questions?’

Louis raised his eyebrows. ‘Yeah, I guess.’

‘Get to know each other a bit better.’

Louis felt the butterflies ramp up again. He took a sip of wine because he didn’t trust himself to speak and nodded.

‘Shall I go first?’

Louis nodded again.

‘Ok,’ Harry nodded. He had another sip of wine. ‘Lets me think, what shall I ask?’

Louis smiled at him. He looked so cute today. His curls looked so shiny and soft it was all he could do not to reach out and run his hands through them. He was wearing his black skinny jeans again, with some gold boots, that would look ridiculous on most people but Harry could most definitely pull them off. His shirt was black and looked sheer. It was unbuttoned to his waist again and Louis could see his tattoos peeking through. He’d love to get a better look at them, he thought to himself. His outfit was finished off with a fitted black blazer. He looked amazing again. Louis wondered how he was single still. He was gorgeous.

‘So, Lou, where are you from?’

‘That’s your first question?’ Louis asked, relaxing a bit. He could handle questions like this. ‘Good old Donny. Doncaster. Lived there all my life till I went to uni in Manchester and moved here.’

‘Why Manchester?’ Harry asked.

‘Not too far away from home but far enough. I told you about all my sisters and my brother?’ Harry shook his head. ‘I’ve got 5 younger sisters and a younger brother. Two sets of twins,’ he said with a smile.

‘God,’ Harry said. ‘I’ve only got one sister, older, but how did you cope with that? I can’t imagine it.’

‘My mum was by herself for a long time,’ Louis said. ‘So I helped her with the younger ones. She got married a couple of years ago and her and her new husband had the second set of twins.’

‘Wow,’ Harry said. ‘Big family.’

Louis nodded and drank some wine.

‘I’m from Cheshire,’ Harry said. ‘Originally.’

The waiter coming back interrupted them. The both ordered a steak and chips.

‘So, guess it’s my turn then,’ Louis said, once they were alone again. ‘So, what did you study at uni?’

‘English,’ Harry said.

‘Me too,’ Louis said. ‘The plan was to be a teacher.’

‘I don’t know what I’d like to do.’ Harry admitted. ‘I love working in the bakery so much I don’t think about it really.’

‘You should open your own place,’ Louis said. He grinned at Harry, his chin resting on his cupped hand, his elbow on the edge of the table.

Harry gazed over at him. ‘Maybe,’ he said quietly. He nudged his foot at Louis’ and half smiled at him. ‘Big spoon or little spoon?’

‘Is that your next question?’ Harry nodded and Louis laughed. ‘Big spoon. What? I can be big spoon even if I’m not that big. what about you?’

‘Little spoon,’ Harry said. ‘Like being snuggled up and being taken care of.’

‘Really?’ Louis said, blushing slightly. ‘Good to know. What’s your best memory?’

‘Wow Lou, straight to the point there!’ Harry lent back in his chair and shook his head. ‘Come back to me on that. What’s yours?’

‘Ok, so I was still at school and I loved doing drama. There was a school play at the end of every year and one year it was Grease. Well I love Grease so I tried out for the part of Danny, never expecting much and I got it. Imagine that if you can. Grease in a Yorkshire accent.’

‘Summer luvin’, ‘ad me a blast,’ Harry sung quietly in a very bad version of Louis’ accent. ‘Bet you were brilliant.’

‘Might have been,’ Louis admitted. ‘My mums got the video of it somewhere still.’

‘Ha! I might not have to imagine then.’

Louis grinned. ‘Maybe not. So, come on then what’s yours?’

‘Ok, I was 12 and it was my first kiss.’

‘Go on,’ Louis said, leaning forwards.

‘Well it was with a girl,’ Harry said, smiling. ‘And she was taller than me, so I had to stand on a rock to reach her. And it just proved to me I didn’t like girls and that there was nothing wrong with that. I shouldn’t try to be someone who I wasn’t.’

‘God Harry, serious memory there.’

Harry shrugged. ‘It was important to me.’

‘I bet. Bit more than Yorkshire’s own Danny Zuko. What happened to the girl? Was she heartbroken?’

‘No, come off it. You don’t know what a little freak I was back then. Hair was bad, I looked like a frog and I hadn’t grown into my teeth yet. I’d say she had a lucky escape.’

‘Well I’m glad then,’ Louis said. He leant back to let the waiter put their food down. ‘Thanks.’

‘Thank you,’ Harry echoed.

‘My turn then,’ Harry said after he’d eaten a couple of chips. He picked one up and chewed on it thoughtfully as he looked at Louis. ‘What sort of weird things do you do when you’re alone?’

Harry burst out laughing. ‘Like what Lou?’

‘Like anything. Like you eat beans in your pants while you watch the Kardashians.’

‘How did you know?’ Harry deadpanned for a second then laughed again. ‘Oh, I don’t know. Ok, let me think. Ok so you know when you eat a Twix.’ Louis nodded wondering where this was going. ‘I don’t like one finger feeling left out so I make sure they’re both equal all the way down.’

‘What!’ Louis laughed. ‘You don’t want to hurt a Twix’s feelings?’ That was possibly the cutest thing he had ever heard but he wasn’t going to let Harry know that.’ You weirdo.’

Harry nodded. ‘I am. And I always have a Twix when I watch a chick-flick.’

‘And I thought you were normal,’ Louis said. He reached over the table and poked Harry in the chest. ‘You’re proper weird.’

‘Oh, did I mention I have four nipples too,’ Harry added, grabbing Louis hand and keeping hold of it.’

Louis laughed even harder. ‘You have four nipples?’ He could hardly breath he was laughing so much.

‘Yep,’ Harry said, looking proud. He started laughing too. Bet you never started this now.’

Louis shook his head. ‘It’s quite cute really. You’re obviously very caring.’ Harry was brushing his thumb over the back of Louis’ hands and he could barely concentrate on anything else.

‘Thanks,’ Harry ducked his head shyly, his curls coming untucked from behind his ears and covering his face. Louis reached over with his other hand and pushed them back behind his ear. They gazed at other for a second before Louis burst out laughing again and shook his head.

‘You feel sorry for a Twix,’ he said.

‘Well what’s yours then?’

‘Nothing as bad as that. Probably how much I hate beans. Niall’s not allowed then in our flat.’

Harry shook his head. ‘But beans on toast?’

‘Gives me nightmares,’ Louis said, bursting out laughing at Harrys expression. ‘Sorry, does that hurt the beans feelings?’

Harry nodded seriously. ‘Definitely.’

‘Weirdo,’ Louis said but he felt the spark of affection growing larger in his tummy.

They both concentrated on eating for a couple of minutes, each sneaking glances at the other when they thought they could get away with it.

‘Do you want dessert?’ Harry asked, when they were both done.

Louis shook his head. ‘Not now, later maybe.’

Harry nodded and asked for the bill. Louis offered to go halves but Harry wouldn’t let him.

‘We’re on a date,’ he said.

Louis felt the affection grow once again. He followed Harry out of the restaurant and once they were outside, he reached out for his hand pulling him to a stop.

‘Thanks,’ he said simply. He reached up and kissed Harry on the mouth. Harry smiled and kissed him right back, sliding his hand under Louis jacket and letting it come to rest on his hip, his thumb caressing him slightly. Louis deepened the kiss and reached up to feel Harry’s hair and it was just as soft as he imagined.

‘You don’t have to thank me,’ Harry said quietly as he broke away. His face was flushed.

‘I think we have to stop,’ Harry said. ‘Before things get embarrassing for me.’ He motioned down at his jeans. Louis followed his gaze and saw Harrys bulge was well, bulging.

‘Mm, same,’ he said, taking a step back. His hip felt lost without Harry’s hand still there.

‘Later,’ Harry said. He looked at Louis and Louis suddenly felt more turned on than he ever had before.

‘Thank God its winter and its dark,’ was all he said, looking at Harry. He was smiling to himself. ‘So what now?’

Harry got his phone out to check the time. ‘It’s only 6, so we’ve got time for another drink before the next part of my plan.’

‘Great,’ Louis said. He was intrigued what was coming next. ‘I know where we can go.’ He took Harry’s hand and started leading him along the street.

Their destination was a dingy cellar bar Louis used to go to when he was a student. It looked like nothing from the outside but inside it was full of 50’s style booths and stools along the bar. Lining the walls were pictures of just about every rock star from the past 60 years. Louis just knew Harry would love it and his was right.

‘How did I not know this was here?’ He said in wonder, looking around him. ‘It’s brilliant, Lou.’

‘Thanks Harold,’ Lou said raising his eyebrows. Harry grinned at the nickname. ‘It’s one of my favourite places. Regulars get their names on the bar stools.’ He led Harry over to the end of the bar and there was a stool with a plaque on that said ‘Louis’.

‘Ok, I’m impressed even more,’ Harry said. He watched as Louis climbed up and sat down. They were an even height now. Harry put his arm along the back of the stool and Louis allowed himself to lean into him ever so slightly. ‘What do you want? Beer?’ he asked as the barman came along to them.

Louis nodded. He let Harry buy the beers so he could just gaze at him.

‘Here you go, Lou,’ Harry gave him the beer

‘So, are you letting me into the secret of what’s happening later?’

‘Do you want to know?’ Louis nodded. ‘Ok, so my friends doing a warm up gig at that place under the arches. You know it?’

‘Yeah, the one with the cocktails,’ Louis said.

Harry nodded. ‘So, I pulled a few strings and got us a couple of tickets. He owes me.’

‘Warm up gig?’ Louis asked. ‘Warm up for what?’

‘The arena,’ Harry replied.

‘Who’s your friend?’ Louis asked.

‘Ed Sheeran.’

‘You’re friends with Ed Sheeran?’ Louis asked, shaking his head slightly.

Harry nodded. ‘Yeah, his mum knows my mum. We’re been friends forever.’

‘Wow, I’m impressed.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah I tried to get tickets for the arena but they sold out before I could.’

‘Well I’m glad you’re pleased,’ Harry said. He nudged Louis knee with his hip so that he could squeeze between him and the bar.

‘I am,’ Louis said. He reached up and stroked Harrys cheek. ‘Thanks for this, love.’

Harry all but purred. Interesting, Louis thought. He liked praise. He filed that away for some other time.

‘You don’t have to thank me,’ he murmured in Louis’ ear. He kissed him on his neck, just below his earlobe.

‘Harry,’ Louis all but groaned. Harry slid his arm around Louis under his jacket, his hand cupping Louis’ bum and giving it a firm squeeze.

‘The arse on you,’ he murmured in Louis’ ear. ‘I want you so bad.’ He moved his hand up and brushed his fingertips along Louis’ back, along the top of his jeans and Louis shivered.

‘Later,’ he whispered back, echoing Harrys reply from earlier, his breath warm on Harry’s cheek. He wasn’t scared any more. This just seemed right, how could it not when Harry was so right.

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat and lowered his head to kiss Louis collarbone. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and wished they weren’t in such a public place. He hoped everyone wasn’t looking at them. He closed his eyes for a second, then whispered, ‘Harry.’

‘Mmm’,’ Harry said, looking at him. Louis kissed him and he could feel Harry grinning.

‘I’m having a really nice time,’ he said simply.

‘Good,’ Harry replied. His dimples were out in full force. He checked the time. ‘We should probably make a move.’ He took Louis hand as he jumped down from the bar stool and kept hold of it as they left the bar. Louis was glad. He liked holding hands with this boy.

There was a queue snaking all the way up the road outside the venue. Word had obviously got around. Harry led Louis up to the front of the queue and gave the security guy his name. They were let straight in. Louis couldn’t lie that did make him feel quite special. He grinned at Harry as he led him through the crowds of people towards the bar.

‘Beer?’ Harry asked.

Louis nodded. He felt a pit of excitement begin to grow in his tummy again. Harry got served quickly and they pushed their way through the crowd to be a bit nearer the stage. It was a tight squeeze and they were pushed together, their elbows bashing together. Harry moved behind Louis, keeping him close, his hands resting on each of Louis’ hips. Suddenly Louis didn’t mind about being squashed or people standing on his toes any more. He felt safe.

Ed was just as good as he expected. The crowd went wild at every song that he played. Louis cheered and clapped and felt Harrys breath on the back of his neck as Harry did the same, his deep voice full of excitement.

‘Enjoying yourself?’ he asked, giving Louis’ hips a squeeze.

‘Yeah,’ Louis replied. He tipped his head back so Harry could hear and seeing as though he was in the perfect position to kiss him, he did. Harry groaned his appreciation and pulled Louis closer to him. Louis pushed his bum back towards Harry and let him push himself against him. Harry’s grip tightened on his hips and the kiss became deeper.

‘Lou,’ Harry moaned. ‘I want you.’

Louis nodded. ‘Me too.’

They grinned at each other and Harry dropped a kiss on his nose. ‘Later, my love.’

Louis reached down and pulled Harrys arms around him, resting them on his tummy with his hands on of Harry’s larger ones. He hated to think about Mark when he was having such a good time but he honestly had never felt this way with him. Mark had always been quick to put him down or make him feel like he was stupid. He could tell already that Harry wasn’t like that. He was a genuinely nice person. And sexy as fuck as well. He pulled Harry’s arms tighter around him and couldn’t stop grinning.

They went backstage after the gig had finished to say hi. Louis was nervous, Ed was a bit of an idol of his and he never thought he’d ever meet him. He and Harry were obviously good friends the way they threw their arms around each other in a huge bear hug.

‘Harry, mate, haven’t seen you forever,’ Ed said.

Harry nodded and grinned. ‘You say that like it’s my fault and you haven’t been off galivanting around the world.’

Ed shrugged and shook his head. ‘What can I say, Styles, you should have made more of an effort.’

Harry play punched him on the shoulder. ‘Dick. This is Louis,’ he added pulling Louis forwards.

‘Hey,’ Louis managed to say.

‘Alright. You managing to put up with this loser hipster then? You’re a better man than me if you can,’ he said laughing as Harry bit out a hurt, ‘Hey!’

‘Yeah, he seems alright so far,’ Louis said shyly, glancing at Harry who had a huge smile on his face.

‘Well your welcome to come to the after party,’ Ed said. ‘I’ll get your name on the list?’

Harry nodded. ‘Maybe?’ He looked at Louis, his eyebrows raised in question.

Louis shrugged. ‘Why Not?’

‘Ace,’ Ed said. ‘Look I’ve got to go. See you later maybe?’

‘Yeah, mate, later,’ Harry said.

‘So, do you fancy it?’ Harry asked, once Ed had left.

Louis nodded. ‘Could do.’

‘We could go back to mine?’ Harry suggested shyly. ‘Get some more beers, watch some TV?’

‘I’d like that better,’ Louis said. ‘If you have crisps.’

‘Think that can be arranged.’

Harrys flat was in a huge converted old mill. He was on the second floor and his door was blue with a huge brass number 4. He led Louis into the kitchen, which was very tidy, Louis noticed. They dumped the supplies they’d bought on the way home and Harry opened them a beer each.

‘TV’s through here,’ he said, leading Louis into the sitting room. It had huge windows looking over the city.

‘Very nice,’ Louis said, going over and looking out.

‘Yeah, share with Liam. We can just about afford the rent but I reckon it’s worth it,’ Harry said. He flicked on the TV to an old episode of Friends and flopped onto the sofa.

‘Definitely,’ Louis said. He went over and sat next to Harry. He opened the crisps and ate one. He felt nervous again. ‘Thanks for a nice first date.’

‘You don’t have to say thanks,’ Harry said. He nudged his knee against Louis’, making him look up. ‘But I’m very glad you enjoyed it.’

‘I did.’

Harry looked at him for a long second before leaning into kiss him. His hand was on Louis’ face, then moved up into his hair. Louis scooted around so the angle was better and put his own hands either side of Harry’s face. The kiss deepened and Louis moved his hands through Harry’s hair, wincing as his fingers caught a tangle, but Harry groaned and kissed him harder. Without breaking the kiss, Louis moved so that he was sitting in Harry’s lap, his knees either side of him. He nibbled at Harrys bottom lip for a second and Harrys green eyes flicked open. He reached down and pulled Louis nearer so that their dicks were pressed together through their jeans.

‘Want this off,’ he said, tugging at Louis shirt.

Louis nodded and shrugged his way out of it. He fumbled with the few buttons on Harry’s that were actually done up and then helped him take it off too.

‘Your tattoos,’ Louis breathed. He traced the outline of the butterfly on Harry’s chest with his fingertips, making Harry’s breath hitch. Then he moved down to the laurels on his hips, tracing each one. He leant down and kissed each of the birds on Harry’s chest, then kissed his neck before Harry pulled their mouths together and kissed him harder than ever, his tongue exploring Louis’ mouth. Louis couldn’t keep his hands of Harry. He was so skinny but so solid and strong too. Harry had his hands on Louis bum, gripping it tight and keeping him close. Louis was hard, harder than he’d maybe ever been. Hard enough that his dick was painful trapped in his tight jeans. He pushed himself on Harry and felt Harry’s hips buck up searching for more pressure.

‘Do you wanna go to my room?’ Harry whispered, his hands squeezing Louis’ bum hard.

Louis nodded, unable to trust himself to speak. Harry moved them forwards, then with a groan, stood up, holding Louis tight, his hands tight on Louis bum, then kissing him hard, he carried him through to the bedroom, before tipping them sideways onto the bed. He kissed Louis hard, then edged away slightly and poked at Louis belt.

‘Want you to take these off.’

‘Ok,’ Louis said hoarsely. He undid his belt and fly’s and Harry edged his jeans down over his hips. It was painful as they pulled over his dick but felt amazing once he was free. He gave himself a quick squeeze and didn’t miss Harry giving him a once over, his eyes pausing on his cock. Harry stood up and pulled his own jeans and boxers off, then jumped back onto the bed, barely giving Louis time to have a quick perv. Harry looked huge but then his attention was taken by Harry kissing his stomach. His hair was trailing tickling Louis, giving him goose bumps. Louis moaned and tried not to buck his hips but he couldn’t help it. He needed to be touched.

‘Harry?’ he said. Harry looked at him through his hair. It was all over. His face was flushed and he looked amazing. ‘Please?’

Harry nodded. His kissed Louis’ tummy once more then moved lower. Louis’ dick was hard; it was almost touching his tummy now. Harry looked at him then licked his lips. He kissed the end which was already leaking slightly. He flipped his hair back then licked all the way along the shaft and Louis nearly lost it then. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He tried to keep his moans in but he couldn’t help it, he just liked being loud. Harry closed him mouth around Louis and swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip. His fingertips were fluttering inside Louis thighs and brushing against his balls. He couldn’t take his eyes of Harry; he was the sexiest thing her had ever seen. Harry knew he was being watched because he licked a hard, broad stripe right along Louis’ length, his eyes burning into Louis. He took Louis back in his mouth and began to use his hands and his mouth to really get Louis off.

‘I’m gonna make you come so hard,’ he murmured.

‘Oh god, love,’ Louis said. He felt like he was losing it. Harry was so good at this; he was alternating licking Louis like an ice-cream and covering his entire dick with his mouth. Louis could feel himself getting closer and closer until, ‘Oh god Haz, I’m coming, I’m coming,’ and that was it. Harry hollowed his cheeks out and tightened his grip on Louis balls. louis came with a shout and he closed his eyes as his body shook. When he opened his eyes, Harry was grinning at him and licking his lips.’

‘Lou, you taste amazing,’ he said.

‘Oh God, Harry,’ Louis groaned. He reached up and kissed him, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue. He broke away and looked down. Harry was still hard and his dick looked amazing. Louis bit his lip and looked at Harry. ‘You’re fucking gorgeous,’ he breathed. ‘Look at you. Can’t wait to taste you.’

He sat up and pushed Harry back onto the bed. He knew he was good at giving head, even Mark had admitted that. Harry was soon groaning his name and digging his fingers into Louis’ shoulders. Harry was massive but Louis was determined to have him all in his mouth.

‘Louis, Jesus, fuck, Lou, Oh God,’ Harry was babbling as Louis traced his finger from between Harrys balls back to his hole, the squeezing his balls as his dick was almost down Louis’ throat. Louis felt his balls begin to tighten and then his dick twitched and Louis swallowed him down as Harry dug his nails in his shoulder. God, he was almost half hard again it had been such a turn on. When he looked up at Harry he looked amazing. His eyes were closed and his hair was all over the place. Louis had never fancied anyone more than he did at that moment. He crawled back up the bed and dropped butterfly kisses on Harrys collarbone and he groaned appreciatively.

‘You are amazing,’ Harry whispered. ‘God, Lou, I’ve never felt like that before.

Louis hid his face in Harrys neck so he couldn’t see him blushing. Harry even smelt amazing, like summertime and happiness and something just Harry.

Louis could feel is eyelids begin to grow heavy. He snuggled up to Harry more, who pulled the duvet over them both. They were sticky with sweat but neither cared, it was so comfy cuddled together.

 

Louis woke up early the next morning, the sun was streaming through the windows. His nose was buried in Harrys curls, his arms wrapped tight around him, his body curved around him. He was the big spoon and Harry was snuggled up as the little spoon and they fit perfectly despite Harry being so much taller than him. He buried his nose deeper into Harrys hair and breathed him in deeply. He knew he should be freaking out about what had happened but it just seemed so right he couldn’t help but not. Harry would be so easy to be with. He didn’t know much about him but he knew that he was a nice person and that’s all Louis really needed.

‘Morning,’ Harry whispered sometime later. ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘I did,’ Louis replied. His voice was raspy from Harrys cock last night and the thought made him smile.

‘Me too. Do you want some breakfast?’

‘I’d kill for a cup of tea,’ Louis admitted. He kissed the side of Harry’s neck and Harry rubbed himself nearer like a cat wanting to be stroked.

‘OK,’ Harry said, tearing himself away. ‘I’ll do some food too, stay here.’ He got out of bed and Louis didn’t hide the fact he was ogling Harrys body. It was a shame when he pulled on some pants and a t shirt from his drawer. ‘Borrow anything you want,’ he added as he left the room.

Louis turned over onto Harrys side of the bed, snuggling back down in the warmth Harry had left, inhaling his scent from the pillows. He could easily get addicted to this boy.

Harry was back soon enough with a tray holding 2 cups of tea and 2 bacon sandwiches.

‘We only have ketchup so tough if you wanted brown sauce,’ he said, setting the tray down on the end of the bed, then climbing back in.

‘Couldn’t be friends with you if you liked brown sauce,’ Louis said, accepting a cup of tea and taking a grateful sip.

‘Friends?’ Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

‘You know what I mean,’ Louis said, hiding his smile by taking another sip.

‘Brought you your phone too, its flashing, think you’ve got messages,’ Harry said, starting to eat.

Louis didn’t have to look at it to know who it would be. He was going to have to do something about Mark calling all the time sooner or later. It was getting seriously annoying.

‘It’ll just be Niall wondering where I am,’ he said putting it to one side. ‘I’ll see him soon enough.’

It turns out that there’s no better way to spend the morning before you have work than in bed with a curly haired, green eyed boy, alternatively dozing, making out and having love bites sucked onto your collarbones.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

So somehow Louis managed to be late for work. He just didn’t leave enough time to go home and get a shower. It had been surprisingly hard to leave Harry’s. His flat was so nice and it just felt almost more home than his did. He listened to his Ed Sheeran playlist on Spotify as he walked to work, thinking about last night. It had been so much fun. Work wasn’t.

‘At last,’ Niall yelled when he finally walked in. ‘You know, we were gonna ring the missing person hotline in about 5 minutes.’

‘Nialler, I’m like 10 minutes late at the most,’ Louis said, ducking as Niall Frisbee’s a beer mat at his head. ‘And that’s work place bullying.’

‘I’m the boss and I say it’s not. I mean you never came home last night. This Harry fella could be a mad axeman murderer for all I know.’

‘Niall you pushed me into going out with him,’ Louis said. He hung his denim jacket up and smacked Niall on the arse.

‘Could have replied to my texts,’ Niall said sulkily.

‘OK dad,’ Louis said. This time the beermat Niall threw hit him on the ear.

‘Twat,’ Louis hissed at him, giving him the finger.

His shift seemed to drag on forever. There were hardly any customers so he spent most of his time texting Harry and teasing Niall. When 10 o clock came and the bar was empty Niall decided to close.

‘No one’s gonna be coming out now,’ he said. ‘Let’s take some beers home and play FIFA.’

‘Ace idea,’ Louis said, holding his hand up for high fives.

They walked home, stopping on the way for some takeaway pizza. They were in the middle of a highly charged argument about whether pineapple was a legitimate pizza topping when Niall stopped dead and Louis crashed into him, nearly dropping the pizza boxes.

‘Flipping heck, Niall,’ he said. ‘Nearly lost your pineapple pizza then.’

‘Lou, Louis, look.’

Louis looked along the street to the entrance of their block of flats and sitting outside the communal door, looking their way was Mark.

‘Fuck,’ Louis said, this time nearly dropping the boxes.

‘Is this the first time you’ve seen him since…’ Niall trailed off. Mark had seen them and was getting to his feet.

‘Since he fucked off and left me? Yep,’ Louis said with a wry smile.

‘Lou? Louis,’ Mark was coming towards them now. He was rubbing his hand over his shaved head in a gesture Louis knew was down to nerves.

‘What the fuck do you want?’ Niall stepped in front of Louis, His arm held out to hold Louis behind him. Louis kept his eyes on the floor. He didn’t want to look at him. The sound of his voice was making him feel sick. He thought he was over him but now he was here again, well he wasn’t so sure.

‘I just want to talk to Louis. Louis?’ He looked at Louis, he head on one side, trying to get Louis to look at him.

‘I think it’s a bit fucking late for talking. It’s been 2 years. Two fucking years since you walked out on him. I don’t think you have any right to want to talk to him. Tell him Louis, tell him to fuck off.’ Niall sounded madder than Louis had ever heard him before.

‘I think I’d like to hear what Louis says about that, mate’ Mark said, the ‘mate’ sounding like an insult. ‘Louis, can I just talk to you, explain. I know I don’t deserve it but, well ten minutes. I’m freezing my arse off out here.’

‘Freezing’s too good for you,’ Niall muttered under his breath. He turned to Louis, who still had his eyes on the floor. ‘Don’t do this Lou, please. You’re over him. Remember what it was like when he left. Just remember that.’

Louis nodded. Then he made the mistake of looking up at Mark. His stomach thudded to his feet. He couldn’t say no. He just couldn’t. He needed to know what he did wrong, what he did to make Mark leave him.

‘Come up for ten minutes,’ he said edging past Niall.

‘Are you joking?’ Niall said. He grabbed Louis’ elbow as he went past and stopped him. ‘Please Louis, don’t do this. You’re gonna get hurt again and I don’t want to see that.’

‘I’ll be ok,’ Louis said, his voice low. ‘I just want to hear what he has to say.’

‘Fine,’ Niall said, throwing his hands up. ‘But I’m not staying around to listen to his shit. And you shouldn’t listen to it either, Lou. Please. I’m going. I’ll be back later though.’ He stared at Mark for a second before heading off back down the road, leaving his bag of beers on the pavement.

‘Guess wed better go inside then,’ Louis said. He walked passed Mark and caught the smell of his aftershave as he did. It was the same. It smelt so familiar it almost hurt.

He led them up to the flat in silence. He unlocked the door, dumped the pizzas on the side in the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. Mark followed him looking around.

‘Nothing’s changed then?’ He said with a laugh.

Louis shrugged. ‘Somethings have.’

‘I know Louis. Can I sit down?’

Louis kicked out a chair opposite him and Mark sat in it. He leant forwards his elbows on the table, too near for Louis. He leant back as far as he could in his chair and kept his eyes lowered.

‘So what have you been up to?’ Mark asked.

Louis brought his eyes up to meet Mark’s. ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Suddenly he was angry. Angrier than he’d ever been before. ‘You can’t just walk in here and act like this. No apology, no explanation, nothing. What have I fucking been up to? Getting over you, you fucking twat.’ He stood up, knocking his chair over as he did so. He turned away and went and stood by the counter his back to Mark. He was shaking and he couldn’t catch his breath he was so angry. He heard Marks chair scrape back and the he was beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

‘Get off me,’ Louis all but screamed, shoving him away. ‘You don’t get to touch me. You shouldn’t get to talk to me even.’

‘Lou-bear,’ Mark said, bringing out a pet name. ‘That’s why I’m here. I felt bad. I am feeling bad. Have done for months, years. But I didn’t dare get in touch.’

‘What does Simon think about that?’ Louis spat the name out.

‘We spit up.’ Mark said. ‘About a month after I left you.’

‘Really?’ Louis turned back.

Mark nodded. ‘Yeah. I was so guilty about what I’d done. I couldn’t be with him. Haven’t been with anyone really.’

‘Really?’ Louis asked again.

‘Couldn’t,’ Mark said. He sat back down.

‘Poor you,’ Louis spat. ‘Poor fucking you.’

‘You know I never meant to hurt you.

‘Are you joking?’

‘It was all too much. You had our lives planned out. I couldn’t hack it. We were only young. We shouldn’t have been thinking about kids and marriage.’

‘Well sorry for wanting to be with you forever,’ Louis shouted. ‘I thought we were forever,’ he added quietly.

‘We were, but there was so much pressure. And the holiday. You wanted everything to be perfect. Planned down to the last minute what we were going to do. Couldn’t we have a bit of spontaneity?’

Each word Mark was saying was making Louis more angry. He was taking their relationship and making himself the victim. That’s not the way it was at all.

‘I just wanted to have fun,’ Mark added. He rubbed his head again and looked at Louis.

Louis glared at him. ‘Why did you stay with me for so long if I was no fun?’

‘I’m not saying you were never fun. We had a good time mostly, didn’t we Lou-bear?’

Louis winced at the affection. ‘I don’t know,’ he answered noncommittally. He switched the kettle on. ‘Tea?’

‘Rather have one of those beers.’

Louis shrugged. ‘Help yourself.’

Mark did just that, opening two and helping himself to some pizza. His, louis noticed.

‘So why are you here now?’ Louis asked once his tea was made. ‘You just here to appease your guilt?’

‘Course not. I missed you Lou. Wanted to see how you are. You’re looking great by the way.’

‘Ha,’ Louis laughed.

‘You are. I always liked when you left your hair natural.’

‘Shut up,’ Louis said sharply. He couldn’t take cosy trips down memory lane.

‘Look, I’ll be honest. I’m on a conference at the GMEX. Thought it was a good opportunity to see if you were still here. And you are.’

He made it sound like an insult, Louis thought. Why would he not be here. His life was here. He loved this flat he shared with Niall. He loved the bar. There was Harry, he thought with a jolt before pushing him out of his mind. ‘Where else would I be?’

‘I mean it in a good way. I was worried you’d be shacked up with someone but no, you’re still here with old Nialler.’

‘Mark,’ Louis began. He sat back at the table. ‘You broke me. Properly fucking broken, I was. Couldn’t get out of bed. Couldn’t go to work, nothing. Do you know how that feels? Do you? I loved you so much and you just vanished,’ he spoke quickly and quietly. ‘You didn’t answer my calls. Your mum wouldn’t tell me where you were. Vanished. Do you know what that was like, do you?’

‘Christ Louis. Really?’ Mark at least looked shocked, upset almost. ‘I’m sorry, I thought it was best.’

‘Best? You want to know why I’m still here. Niall looked after me, gave me job when no one else would. Stopped me lying in bed for days on end. Gave me a reason to get up. Even if he just made me go and sit in a coffee shop it was better than being in bed.’

Mark stretched his hand across the table to touch Louis but he shrank back so he couldn’t. He didn’t need that.

‘Look, I was scared ok. Have you seen yourself? You’re amazing. Everyone loves you. Everyone. Who am I? No one that’s who. Like you were ever gonna stay with me. You could find some amazing guy, have ids with him and get married, not me. Going bald at 25.’

‘Surprised you can tell, it’s that short,’ Louis said flatly.

‘Louis, I’m putting my heart out on the table here,’ Mark snapped.

‘Sorry.’

‘You never thought I was being serious,’ Mark added.

Louis looked at him. He couldn’t be telling the truth, could he?

‘I don’t think it changes anything really though,’ Louis said eventually. ‘You treated me like absolute shit. You could have just talked to me.’

‘I could,’ Mark agreed. ‘But it was always, “lets save for a house” or “how old shall we be when we think about having kids”. You never really listened to me.’

‘I did,’ Louis said. ‘I listened when you told me you’d been cheating on me.’

‘This isn’t getting us anywhere,’ Mark said cutting Louis off. ‘Look, it’s getting late. I don’t fancy trying to get a cab now.’

‘It’s barely 11,’ Louis said, glancing at the clock.

‘Can I stay here? I’ll sleep on the sofa.’

‘Damn fucking right you will,’ Louis said. ‘If Niall comes back and smacks you, it’s your own fault.’ He got up and threw the rest of his tea down the sink.

‘Thanks Lou, you won’t regret it,’ Mark said as he left the room.

Louis doubted that very much.

The front door slamming woke Louis up. He checked his phone, 3.15am. Niall was back. He should get up and warn him about Mark on the sofa but he wasn’t quick enough.

‘Fucks sake, Tommo,’ Niall bellowed. ‘Are you fucking kidding me you fucking northern twat!’

Yep, Niall was mad. Louis didn’t have the energy to deal with this right now. He pulled his duvet over his head until Niall’s bedroom door slammed hard enough to wake the whole block.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this took so long. I don't know what happened to the past 2 weeks they seem to have flown past and this chapter just got pushed to the bottom of my to do list I've been so busy. Anyway, here it is. Bit of a filler chapter. Not much happens but things are about to get exciting. Next chapter will be up by the weekend, hopefully. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment xxxxx

Louis couldn’t get back to sleep. He couldn’t decide if he was angry or upset. He honestly couldn’t believe that Mark was back, here in the flat. He snuggled deeper under the duvet and reached under his pillow for his phone. He scrolled through his messages and settled on the ones form Harry, then froze. Someone was knocking lightly on his door. He held his breath. Surely he was hearing things. But no, there it was again. It could only be Mark. The mood Niall had come home in, he’d be kicking the door down, not tapping so gently.

‘Lou? Louis?’ There it was again.

What was Mark playing at? He couldn’t be serious, could he? As if Louis would ever let him in, what was he expecting? To come back as though nothing happened?

‘Louis?’ It was louder this time. Louis heard his door handle being turned. What would he do if Mark came in? He didn’t have a clue. Then, thankfully, he seemed to change his mind and went away.

Louis poked his head out from the duvet to check and sighed in relief. That’s the last thing he needed.

 _Fancy meeting for some breakfast?_ He texted Harry, hoping he kept his phone on silent and he didn’t wake him. He didn’t want to be around in the morning to face either Niall or Mark. He knew it was a shitty thing to do but he didn’t care.

 _I’d love to but I’m working. Come to the bakery and I’ll take my break with you_ x Harry replied almost instantly.

 _Hope I didn’t wake you. I feel bad_ Louis replied.

_I couldn’t sleep. Got to be up for work early so I was just watching tv._

_Can’t sleep either._ Louis considered whether to tell Harry what was going on but decided not to. He didn’t need to know what a mess Louis was. _What time shall I come?_

_Whenever you like. I’ll be waiting x_

_Looking forward to seeing baker Harry. Bet he looks good in his apron_

_Ha, you’ll have to wait and see x_

_Can’t wait xx_

_Good xx_

_Xx_

Louis tucked his phone back under his pillow and sighed. Why couldn’t his life be simple for once.

 

He was out of bed by six. Showered and dressed by quarter past. He tiptoed into the living room and stopped when he saw Mark was up too.

‘Morning,’ Mark said. He was sitting on the sofa with his top off and the duvet still around his waist.

‘Hi,’ Louis said curtly. He spotted his bashed-up Vans by the TV and went to retrieve them.

‘You’re up early. Never used to see you till 10 at least.’

‘Yeah, well, things change,’ Louis said. He shoved his feet in his shoes and started looking for his hoodie. He didn't look at Mark, he just wanted to get out of the flat and away from him to be honest.

‘I know, I know. Thanks again for letting me stay,’ Mark said. He stood up and stretched. ‘That sofas not made for sleeping on, I’ll tell you that.’

‘I’ve always found it alright,’ Louis said. He loved their sofa and felt bad that Mark was insulting it.

‘Cos your smaller than me,’ Mark said with a grin.

‘Barely.’ Louis voice was icy. ‘And you won’t be staying on it again so it doesn’t matter.’ He didn't want to talk to Mark. Last night was enough. Why couldn't he find his hoodie?

‘Right,’ Mark said. He shrugged into his t shirt. ‘Look Louis, do you think I could see you again. I’d like to talk some more.’

‘I think you said everything you needed to last night, didn’t you?’ He found his hoodie on the coat rack of all places. Niall must have tidied up again. He shrugged it on and pulled up the hood, zipping it right up to under his chin.

‘No, not really. I’d like to try and explain some more.’

‘I don’t think I need you to, ’Louis said with a shrug. He looked Mark in the eye. ‘You were cheating, you dumped me and left. Think that’s all there is to say.’

‘Lou, I just, I…seeing you again, it’s made me realise I was a fool. Look at you, you're amazing and I lost you.’

‘You didn’t lose me,’ Louis hissed. ‘You cheated and left. There’s a huge difference.’

‘Louis, I’m not going to let this go,’ Mark said. He tried to touch Louis’ arm but he shied away. ‘I just feel so bad about what happened and I really want to make it right.’

‘No. It’s too late,’ Louis said. ‘Look, it’s over and that’s it. I don’t need to talk about it. I talked and talked at the time. I couldn’t stop talking to anyone listen and I’m done, ok? If I were you, I’d be gone before Niall gets up. Hungover angry Horan isn’t something you need to experience.’

Mark seemed to droop as Louis spoke. ‘Ok.’

‘Oh and Mark, stop the phone calls please? If you do care, stop them?’

Mark nodded. ‘I just want to make it up to you.’

‘Bye Mark.’ Louis let himself out from the flat and closed the door quietly behind him. He skipped down the stairs feeling lighter than he had for a long time. He hoped Mark had got the message. He also hoped that he was long gone before Niall got up. He didn’t like to think how awkward that would be.

 

 

He could smell the bread from Harry's bakery all the way down the street. It made him realise how hungry he was, having missed out on the pizza last night. The bell rang over the door as he entered and there was Harry behind the counter, a huge grin on his face.

‘Hey,’ he said.

‘Hello, love,’ Louis said. Harry had his hair pulled up into a bun and he was wearing a dark blue apron over his clothes. ‘Baker Harry looks good,’ he added.

‘Thanks.’ Harry looked pleased. He came around from the counter and hugged Louis. He smelt of bread and the smell Louis was beginning to know was just Harry. Louis tucked his nose into the nook of his neck and breathed him in, feeling himself relax as he did . Harry squeezed him tight and dropped a kiss on his temple before letting him go. ‘You don’t look to bad yourself.’

Louis poked him as he headed back towards the counter. ‘Glad I couldn’t sleep now.’

‘Me too,’ Harry said, smiling and his dimples popping out. ‘So, coffee and a croissant?’

‘Did you make them?’

Harry nodded. ‘I did.’

‘Baker boy Harry,’ Louis said. He couldn’t keep the fond out of his voice. Harry blushed as he glanced at Louis and Louis poked his tongue out at him.

‘Go sit down over there where I can keep an eye on you, trouble,’ Harry said. ‘I’ll let Sam know I’m taking my break so she can keep an eye on the counter.’

Louis nodded and watched Harry g., His long legs were in black skinny jeans again and they really did go on forever, his arse looking amazing.

Also amazing was Harry’s baking. Louis had two croissants, a pain au chocolate, a cheese twist and finally admitted defeat after his second coffee and another croissant.

‘I was starving,’ he said, leaning back once he was done.

‘Really?’ Harry asked, sarcastically. Louis kicked him gently on his shin.

‘Didn’t have any tea,’ Louis said.

‘You need looking after,’ Harry said. He reached over and took Louis’ hand, his thumb stoking the palm.

‘I do, love,’ Louis admitted.

‘Let me cook you dinner,’ Harry said.

‘You can cook as well as bake?’ Louis asked. God, had he found his perfect man or what! ‘I’d love that but I’m working till close tonight. Can we do it tomorrow?’

Harry nodded. He leant over and kissed Louis, his free hand resting gently on his knee. ‘Come to mine?’

‘I’d like that,’ Louis said. ‘How long's your break?’ He looked over Harry's shoulder at the growing number of customers queuing at the counter.

‘Crap, I’d better get back. Are you hanging around a bit?’

‘Get me another coffee and I might,’ Louis said.

Harry grinned and nodded before going back to work.

Louis spent the next hour watching Harry. He was so good at his job. He chatted to all the customers, taking time to listen to them but keeping them moving so no one had to wait too long. By half 8 the commuters had all been and gone and Harry beckoned Louis to the counter.

‘Got a birthday cake to make. Do you wanna come and help?’

‘Love to, if helping means talking to you and not actually doing anything. I don’t cook and I definitely can’t bake,’ Louis admitted. ‘Don’t think bad of me?’

‘As if. You can sit and keep me company for a bit. If you’re free?’

Louis nodded. He wasn’t going home till he knew for sure Mark had gone and he had nothing to do before he started work at 3. If the flat was empty he’d have gone home and tried to catch up on some sleep but he wasn’t chancing that. Besides he thought he’d probably choose hanging out with Harry over sleep no matter how tired he was.

He followed Harry through to the kitchen and sat on a stool at a high counter watching as Harry gathered together ingredients. Louis watched him thinking how different he looked with his curls tied up. He longed to run his fingers through them again, pulling at them gently so that Harry moaned. He shifted in his seat as his dick twitched and his pants grew tight. He cleared his throat and leant forward.

‘So you can make cakes?’

‘Yeah, cakes are easy,’ Harry said. ‘But fun. Decorating them is my favourite bit. This one is for a little girl, she’s 5 and she wants a princess cake. Hence this,’ he motioned to the collection of pink and glittery decorating items he’d spread in front of him.

‘Nice,’ Louis nodded.

‘So you really don’t cook then?’

‘I mean, I can do cheese on toast and stuff like that. But no I don’t cook. Niall does some. There’s lots of takeaways about though,‘ he added.

‘I’ll cook you something good then,’ Harry said. ‘Lots of vegetables so you don’t get scurvy.’

‘Great,’ Louis said managing not to pull a face. He didn’t really like vegetables but he was sure if Harry cooked them they’d be amazing just like he was. He watched as Harry started to mix some icing in a bowl, his large hands making it look easy.

He couldn’t stop looking at Harry. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and his muscles were on full display. Louis remembered how they felt when he was gripping them and felt his face flush. Harry glanced over at him, flashing him a sideways smile. It was so nice they were at ease with each other. They didn’t need to fill the silence; it wasn’t awkward like it was with some people. It was just like they’d known each other forever, it was companionable and satisfying.

Louis phone beeping broke the silence. It was a message from Mark.

_Louis, I hope you’ll think again about having a proper conversation with me. I want to explain things properly to you but sometimes you just don’t listen. I know you don’t want me to come to the flat so could we meet up somewhere else? I’ll call you later._

Louis sighed and put his phone on the counter harder than he meant to. He didn't remember Mark ever being so attentive during their relationship, it was strange that he was suddenly starting now. He was also starting to get quite annoyed that Mark wouldn't listen to him when he said to leave him alone.

‘Problem?’ Harry asked, frowning, his eyes concerned.

‘No, love. Just someone who won’t listen to what I’m saying.’

Harry shook his head. ‘Want to talk about it?’

Louis hesitated before shaking his head. It’d be too weird talking to Harry about Mark. Anyway, he didn’t want to tell him about it, he didn’t want him to know just what a mess he’d been. He was a bit embarrassed about it really. He’d ways felt things so deeply. His mum said it was a good thing but he wasn’t so sure. It was a sure-fire way of being hurt no matter what.

‘No, I’m good thanks, love,’ he said with a shake of his head.

He spent another couple of hours at the bakery with Harry. He just couldn’t tear himself away from watching him. He was so good at his job. He was amazed as Harry turned a normal looking cake into a princess cake that any little girl would love to have as their birthday cake. They chatted about anything and everything. Louis realised Harry was just a completely nice guy and saw the best in everything and everyone.

Harry let him out of the back door and kissed him goodbye so hard that Louis wouldn’t forget about it for a while. He had completely forgotten about Mark and all his crap and all but floated along to work. Niall’s face when he walked in stopped him in his tracks.

‘Tomlinson, I want a word with you,’ he said quietly. Niall could be extremely menacing when he wanted to be. It was because he was so easy going the rest of the time. Once he was serious it was a shock for everyone. He led Louis through the bar and into his office. ‘Sit down.’

Louis sat.

‘I can’t say I understand why you even spoke to that rat last night,’ Niall said. He sat down behind his desk and Louis felt like he was back at school, in the head teacher’s office. ‘And I understand even less why you let him stay on our sofa. What I’m going to say is that Louis, I really really do quite like you and if that tosser does anything to hurt you, this time I will not be able to stop myself hurting him. Do you understand?.’

‘I understand,’ Louis nodded seriously. ‘I’m sorry Niall. I was as shocked as you when he turned up. I never thought it’d happen, you know that. I just wanted to understand what he was thinking and why he’s texting and calling me all the time.’

Niall nodded. ‘I get that but now you’ve talked to him its done with, right?’

Louis shook his head. ‘He wants to meet me again, Nialler. He messaged me this morning. I don’t know what to do. I just want him to go away and leave me alone.’ Louis stuffed his hands in his pockets and slouched lower in his chair. ‘And I don’t want to be with him. I don’t know what might… I just don’t trust myself around him.’

‘Really?’ Niall asked.

Louis shrugged. ‘I loved him so much,’ he said slowly. ‘He just left, we never broke up really. He just left when I really loved him. It’s hard to stop how you were feeling just like that.’

‘Oh Lou,’ Niall said. ‘Just text him back and tell him you don’t want to see him again. You’ve got Harry now haven’t you. He’s a nice guy, isn’t he?’

‘The nicest,’ Louis said, smiling slowly. ‘I think he likes me. I definitely like him.’ He told Niall about their morning together and plans for dinner the following night.

‘Look you should tell Mark to shove off and never to come back. Better still,’ Niall continued. ‘Let him meet Harry. He sees Harry’s beautiful mane of hair and he’ll be so threatened he run away himself.’

Louis laughed. ‘Beautiful mane of hair? Niall, do you want Harry for yourself? That’s the nicest compliment you’ve ever given anyone.’

‘Shut up Tommo,’ Niall said. He threw a stapler at Louis and missed by a mile. ‘You tell Mark to get lost. This past week you’ve been back to your old self, from before Mark ever existed and we all know young Harold has got something to do with that.’

Louis nodded. That was something he definitely couldn’t argue with. He did feel better than he had in ages. Happy almost. He’d have to ring his mum to let her know. She worried about him so much but maybe now she could stop. He’d do it on his break he thought. He sat up straighter and grinned at Niall. ‘Cheers, Niall. I needed a pep talk. Thanks for being my best mate.’

‘Oh man, lets hug it out,’ Niall said as he stood up and held out his open arms.

Louis pretended to pull a face but got up and went around the desk. He hugged Niall tight, then slightly embarrassed he knocked Niall’s glasses off and laughed as Niall tried to kick him but missed.

Maybe he was back to normal. And about time too.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry its a bit late but least its up now!

Louis took his time getting ready for their date. He spent ages in the shower and even longer styling his hair up into a quiff. He wore his new favourite dark red t shirt which had a low dipped neck which showed a glimpse of his tattoo and his collarbones. He stuck with his black skinny jeans and, looked good, he knew. He had butterflies almost fluttering up to his throat, never mind just in his tummy. He paced the flat as he waited for his taxi to arrive. He could have walked but he knew it was properly cold outside and he hated being cold, and it meant that he didn’t have to put his coat on, he could get away with his denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms.

His hand was shaking by the time he knocked on Harry’s door. Harry must have been lingering close behind because barely a couple of seconds passed before he opened it, his dimples out in full force.

‘Louis,’ he said. His voice deeper than ever.

‘Harold,’ Louis replied with a smirk.

‘You’d better come in.’ Harry stood back and let Louis pass into the hallway. Louis stepped past Harry and turned back to face him.

‘Hi,’ He said. He reached out and threaded his finger through one of Harry’s belt loops and jerked him nearer. He breathed in deeply and caught a sniff of Harry’s scent. He took a step closer and threaded a finger from his other hand into another of Harrys belt loops. He tipped his head back and looked up at Harry, he could feel his heart beating hard. Harry looked down at him and chewed on his bottom lip. Neither of them spoke, they just looked at each other. Louis pulled Harry nearer to him till they were standing toe to toe. Harry placed a hand on Louis chest and Louis wondered if he could feel his pounding heart. He raised his head slightly more and copied Harry, placing one of his own hands on Harry’s chest. Harry bent his head lower and their breath mingled. God, Louis was so turned on. The anticipation of kissing Harry was almost killing him. He brushed the tip of his nose against Harry’s, moving his hand up to Harry’s shoulder, then to the back of his neck pulling his mouth nearer but still they didn’t kiss. Their mouths were barely millimetres away from each other. Louis could feel Harry’s breath, he closed his eyes and allowed his lips to brush Harry’s. He felt Harry smile and he traced his tongue along Harry’s lower lip. Harry didn’t kiss him back as he brushed their lips together again but a slight moan escaped his lips. Louis smiled too then dropped the gentlest kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry returned the pressure, then nibbled gently on Louis lower lip. Louis was almost panting with longing and restraint. Harry planted little kisses on the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose, both his eyelids and his forehead. He found Harrys mouth again with his own and kissed him harder than ever. Harry responded by pushing him backwards till they hit the wall behind them. The kiss deepened and grew stronger. Louis couldn’t keep him hands from moving to Harry’s hair and Harry’s hands travelled down to his ass. Louis lifted himself onto tiptoes so he could push his groin against Harry’s, grinning into the kiss as he felt Harry was as hard as him. The both groaned as they pushed their groins together. Harry moved his hands all over Louis, his arms, his chest before he got hold of Louis’ hands and putting them together in one of his larger hands, raised them above Louis head and held them there against the wall, his other hand travelling back down to Louis arse, pulling him closer still. Louis could hardly breath he was so turned on. His entire body was squashed up against the wall by Harry, who was pretty much fucking his mouth with his tongue.

‘Gonna come in my pants soon,’ Harry murmured in his ear, as he left Louis’ mouth alone for a minute and nibbled on his neck, sure to leave marks.

Louis moaned louder, moving his head back to give Harry better access. He honestly didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. This was perfect. Harry was perfect.

‘Perfect,’ he muttered as Harry sucked bruises onto his collarbones. Harry hummed his agreement. He finally let go of Louis hands and immediately he moved them to Harrys waist pulling him closer. Harry had his hands back on Louis hip and pulled him up so Louis could wrap his legs around his waist. Harry walked them through to his bedroom. Louis put his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him hard. They fell onto the bed and Louis manoeuvred himself onto Harry, straddling him. He undid Harry’s belt and then his jeans. Harry lifted his hips so Louis could shuffle his trousers and pants down over his hips, freeing his cock. Louis gazed at it once it was free. Harry was huge and hard, his tip already leaking, glistening. Louis leant forward and kissed the end.

‘Fuck, Lou,’ Harry all but groaned. His hands grasped at the duvet and his hips bucked upwards. Louis grinned and quickly undid his own jeans and pulled his own dick free. He was so hard it was painful but once he was free he was almost touching his tummy he was so turned on. He shuffled down the bed and then he leant forwards again and took Harry in his mouth, one of his hands holding Harrys balls, his finger caressing Harry behind them, towards his hole. Harry shuddered and chewed his lip. Louis licked around the tip and then licked all the way down. With his other hand, he touched himself, slowly, he didn’t want to come too soon. He took Harry in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down a couple of times before kissing the tip again, and then took Harry right into his mouth. Harry bucked his hips up again but Louis was ready and took him deeper still.

‘Close Lou, so close,’ Harry stuttered.

‘Mmmmm,’ Louis agreed, his hand still pumping his own dick. He was going to come any minute. He felt Harry’s balls tighten and then he was coming in Louis’ mouth and he tasted fantastic. He shouted out as he came. Louis sat up and pumped himself another couple of times and then he was coming, hard. All over his hands. He put his head back, eyes closed and panted.

‘Lou, that was…’ Harry said, his eyes closed too.

‘Yeah,’ Louis replied. He could see stars he’d come so hard; his whole body was buzzing.

Harry opened his eyes and raised himself up so he was leaning on his elbows. ‘’You are amazing. Just amazing. You’re also dribbling all down your chin.’ He sat up and chased his own come into Louis mouth with his tongue. Louis kissed him hard then pushed them both back down onto the bed.

He shuffled onto his back and looked at Harry, still panting. ‘Hello.’

Harry’s eyes were all pupil. ‘Hello.’

They both laughed and Louis snuggled closer to Harry, burrowing his nose in Harry’s curls. ‘I hope dinners not ruined.’

Harry laughed. ‘No, no, it’ll be ok, I hope. Have you worked up an appetite?’

‘A bit,’ Louis said.

Harry kissed him on the cheek then got up, pulling his jeans back up. He held out a hand to help Louis up. Louis took it and knelt on the bed pulling his own jeans back up.

‘Here,’ Harry said. He handed Louis a towel to wipe his hands on. Louis grinned and let Harry help him off the bed.

‘That’s the best welcome I’ve ever had’, he said shyly looking at Harry through his eyelashes, his head bowed.

Harry blushed and flipped his hair off his face. ‘Well, thanks. Best hello I’ve ever had.’

 

Half an hour later Louis was curled up on Harry’s extremely comfortable sofa watching Harry chop carrots. He had a huge glass of icy cold white wine in his hand and a bowl of crisps nestled next to him. There was soft music playing quietly and the room was lit by candles and fairy lights. So far, pretty perfect.

‘So, what are we having?’ he asked, taking another sip of wine.

‘Well knowing your love of all vegetables, I thought I’d do steak and chips. Made cheesecake for pudding.’

‘Harry,’ Louis all but drooled. ‘God, this just gets better.’

Harry smiled, those dimples popping again. Louis could look at him forever. He looked amazing as always. He’d put his hair up in a bun again, wispy curls escaping around his face. As usual his shirt was barely done up and his jeans were tight as can be. Perfect. Even Louis’ phone vibrating in his pocket with messages and missed calls couldn’t put a dampener on the evening. Tonight, he was concentrating on Harry, everything else could wait. He wasn’t even going to give Mark a second of is time. In fact, he slid his phone out of his pocket and turned it off. No interruptions tonight.

‘Food will be ready soon,’ Harry said. He put the carrots in a pan and turned up the heat, then picked his own wine up and came and sat down next to Louis. ‘I’ve been looking forward to this all day.’ He squeezed Louis thigh and grinned at him.

‘Me too,’ Louis admitted. He shuffled closer to Harry and rested his head on his shoulder. Harry reached up and touched his cheek before having another sip of wine. Louis didn’t think he’d been more content for weeks. It was strange but he feels more at home in Harry’s flat than he did in his own.

Since it was a date, Harry allowed them to eat on the sofa, their plates on the coffee table in front of them. Louis ate everything on his plate. His steak was cooked perfectly and the chips were crisp and fluffy inside. The cheesecake was amazing and he had seconds which Harry fed him, spoonful by spoonful. They opened a second bottle of wine and Harry lay down with his head in Louis’ lap, pretty much purring as Louis worked the knots out of his curls, gently tugging random strands of hair.

‘Can we just stay here forever?’ said Harry, grinning up at Louis.

‘Fine by me,’ Louis replied. ‘If you cook us all our meals as well as you cooked that steak and make me fresh croissants every morning.’

Harry laughed. ‘I think that could be arranged.’ He reached his hand up and pulled Louis down so their lips could meet. HARRY tasted of wine and cheesecake. Delicious.

‘Sorted,’ Louis whispered, his eyes crinkling he was smiling so hard.

Imagine if this was what his life was like. Imagine of Harry and him lived together and this was how they spent their evenings, at least when he was off work. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. He hoped Harry felt the same. He was pretty sure he did. He seemed perfectly content, snuggling on the sofa.

‘So,’ Harry began. ‘Do you want to play scrabble?’

‘Scrabble?’ Louis said. ‘Yeah, love to but can you take being beaten by me?’

‘I’m the scrabble king,’ Harry said. He got up from the sofa and retrieved his scrabble set from the shelf by his TV. ‘You won’t beat me.’

‘Wait and see,’ Louis said. He shuffled himself comfier, tucking his feet up under his bum. They were cold. They were always cold.

‘And I’ll get you some socks too,’ Harry said.

Louis grinned to himself. See, pretty perfect, he had to admit.

Louis won the first game, unfairly, Harry had argued long and hard. The lack of a dictionary in the flat worked in Louis favour and he’d fought long and hard that ‘vibey’ was a word with Harry eventually relenting. Harry won the next game and the third ended with them throwing the tiles at each other, Louis trying to land them in HaRRY’S curls.

Louis was feeling drunk and sleepy by the time they’d collected all the tiles back into the box. He pulled Harry back down next to him on the sofa and rested his head on his shoulder.

‘Best date I’ve probably ever been on,’ he said through a yawn.

‘Me too,’ Harry agreed. ‘Started on a high and got better. Think I’ve gone into a sugar slump now though.’

‘Know what you mean,’ Louis agreed.

‘Cup of tea?’

‘Read my mind,’ Louis said, nodding his head. He yawned again. He’d drink his tea and call a taxi he thought. He knew Harry was up first thing next day and didn’t want to stay too long.

When Harry returned with 2 mugs of tea, Louis was fast asleep, his fringe falling across his face. Harry watched him for a couple of minutes, he head on one side, a lazy grin on his face, till he shook his head and put the mugs down. He went through to his room and returned with a huge patchwork quilt which he tucked around Louis, making sure his feet were well tucked in. He didn’t want his boy getting cold feet while he slept.

 

Louis slept better than he had in ages. He opened his eyes, confused where he was for a second or too, then he remembered. He rubbed his eyes and realised he had a post-it stuck to his forearm. He grinned as he peeled it off.

_Didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I’ve gone to work. There’s tea and croissants in the kitchen, just pull the door behind you when you leave, it’ll lock itself. All the love, H xx_

Louis read it a couple of times before breaking into a huge smile. This was a big thing for him. Mark would have never trusted him to be alone in his flat and that was after years of being together and here Harry was after a handful of dates letting him stay.

He sat up and stretched. Then he folded the note up and stuck it in his wallet for safe keeping. He didn’t have to work till later but he was feeling a bit awkward being alone in Harrys space. He got up and went into the kitchen, smiling at the mug and teaspoon Harry had left out for him. He was glad to see Harry had decent taste in tea, a half-used box of Yorkshire teabags nestled by the kettle. Once he’d had some tea and eaten half his croissant he pulled out his phone to text Harry. He took a quick snap of his mug and his hand doing thumbs up next to it.

_Thanks for letting me stay. And thanks for last night xxx_

_No problem. I had fun. Make yourself at home xxx_ Harry replied almost immediately

Louis smiled. _Might just hop in the shower and come say hi before I go home_

_I’d like that xxx_

_See you soon xxxxxx_

_See you soon xxxxx_

Louis finished his tea as he flicked through the rest of his messages. Two from Mark and a couple of missed calls too. What would it take for him to get the message? Louis was going to have to do something he thought, but he didn’t know what. Shaking his head, he got up and went through to the bathroom to shower. He spent far too much time in Harry’s shower, looking at all his shampoo and hair products. He washed himself with Harry’s shower gel which smelt so good. He got dressed and went to collect his things to leave. He had another message from Harry.

_Its cold outside so make sure you borrow a coat. There’s a parka by the front door you can wear. Put socks on too!!! Xxx_

Louis tummy did a funny somersault and he couldn’t stop smiling. He almost had a tear in his eye. How was Harry so nice? And what had he done to deserve meeting him? He found the coat and put it on, catching a gentle waft of Harrys aftershave. It was a bit big on him but he could get away with it. Making sure he had everything with him, he let himself out and double checked the door was locked behind him, before he headed for the bakery.

Harry wasn’t on the counter today, it was Sam who’d been there the last time Louis had visited. She gave him a wave.

‘He’s in the back, you can go through,’ she said with a smile.

‘Thanks,’ Louis said.

Harry was in the kitchen. He had a navy-blue scarf keeping his curls out of his eyes today and was stirring something in a big metals bowl. Louis watched him for a moment, feeling the flipping in his tummy again. He crossed the room and slid his hand round Harrys waist pulling him near and making him jump.

‘Lou,’ Harry cried. ‘You made me jump.’

‘Meant to,’ Louis said giving his waist a squeeze.

‘Come with me,’ Harry said taking Louis hand and leading him to the tiny office. He nudged the door closed with his hip and was kissing Louis before he knew what was happening. ‘Missed you,’ he muttered as he slipped his hands inside Louis coat. ‘Like you wearing my clothes.’

‘Mmmm,’ Louis groaned. ‘Like wearing your stuff, smells like you.’

Harry pulled him into a tight hug, Louis resting his head on his shoulder. ‘What time you finishing work?’

‘Late, Louis said with a pout. ‘Too late for a baker to be up.’

‘Not fair,’ Harry said.

‘I’m off tomorrow though. We can do something.’

‘I’d like that,’ Harry said. He gave Louis’ bum a quick squeeze before kissing him again. ‘I’ll think of something fun to do.’

‘I’m sure you will,’ Louis said. And he couldn’t wait to find out what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I think the next chapter should be posted in the next couple of days. I'm already working on it. I hope you enjoy this one and leave me any comments! xx

chapter 8 chapter 8


End file.
